Final Kingdom
by Tesku-san17
Summary: A boy named Tesku Taietso who wants to become the worlds greatest fighter and be accepted in the Sekai worlds academy the Oujou Kingdom, tries to make his dream come true. many events and journeys take place. but youll have to read if you want to know!
1. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 1

Chapter 1 sec 1: My names Tesku Taietso!!!!

Tatsujin: hm, hm, hm, hm. (grunts with an evil grin) T..e..s..k..u. the time has come. i need your body. with our power put together well be unstoppable.

Tesku: (opens his eyes) who?...who are you.

Tatsujin: give me your power. give me your strength. give me your body.

Tesku: what are you talking about?

Tatsujin walks over to Tesku and puts his hands around his neck and starts choking him.

Tatsujin: without you im nothing!!!! you fool give me your life!

switches over showing Tesku sleeping in bed.

Tesku starts choking in his sleep getting no air.

Yukio: Tesku-san! wake up! wake up! (yukio starts shaking him)

Tesku jumps up and wakes up while taking a huge gasp of air.

Yukio: you ok? you were sounding like you were choking? like you couldnt breathe.

Tesku: i dont know? i had a bad dream i guess. thats all.

(Tesku thinking in head): what was that thing. those eyes. thats all i could see were those horrible eyes. and that voice.

Yukio: here drink this. (yukio hands Tesku a glass of water)

Tesku: thank you. (drinks the water) ahhhhhh my throat feels better now. (smiles)

Yukio: well you better get up and get some breakfest and get dressed so we can go to school.

Tesku: Yukio do you ever have nightmares?

Yukio: no...not really.

Tesku gets out of bed all sweaty.

Yukio: Grandpa Hinshu told me after school today hes going to teach me a new kunai technique.

Tesku: why? youve already mastered the way of the kunai.

Yukio:well. you never know what Grandpa Hinshu has up his sleeve. (giggles)

Tesku: well i feel kinda bad. ive been skipping out on his lessons latley. if im ever going to become a great fighter...i have to train harder. and thats something i havnt been living up to.

Yukio: dont worry about it. just try harder.

Kenichi yells.

Kenichi: TESKU! YUKIO! breakfast is done!

Tesku: coming dad! oh wait i have to check the internet first.

tesku gets online and looks at the website he made for his brother Kuset. Kuset went missing a couple of years go and tehyve never been able to find him ever since.

Yukio: has anybody replied to the website yet.

Tesku: (looks sad) no...not yet. i wonder if well ever find him again?

Yukio: well at the rate its going. im not for sure.

Tesku: OH MY GOSH! look at the time! school starts in 3 min!!!!!!

tesku and Yukio run down stairs and grab a pice of toast and run out of the door so fast that when they run past Kenichi his hair blows in the wind.

Tesku: BYE DAD!

Yukio: BYE UNCLE KENICHI!

Kenichi puts the news paper down slowly and just shakes his head in disappointment.

Kenichi thinking in head): those boys just cant ever be on time.

Tesku and Yukio run as fast as they can to the school.

Tesku: if we sneak through the window maybe the teacher wont see us?

Yukio: ugh why do i always have to get in trouble for you being late!

TEsku: sorry i just need sleep.

Tesku and yukio sneak in through the window but Tesku's shoe string gets caught on the windows door handle and he slips and makes a big crashing noise.

the teacher is writting on the chalk board while talking at the same time.

mrs. Aimi: late again boys. what is that the 4th time THIS WEEK!

Tesku: hwo does she know it was us. sehs not even looking?

mrs. Aimi: thats beside the point. i told you the next time your late to my class its the principles office! Yukio you may stay cause i know its not your fault. i just know that yoru cousin has no since of time so he straggles you along with him.

Yukio: but mrs aimi----

mrs. Aimi: no buts!!! just take a seat.

Tesku: WHAT THE HELL! i get in trouble but he doesnt???!!!

mrs Aimi: just for that you can read to the class your essay thats due today.

Tesku: (sighs) and then takes out his essay fom his back pack and gets in front of the class to read it.

Tesku: i did my report over Windigo's. Windigo's are creatures with evil power that hunger and greed over stuff called Enaji. there sole purpos in life is to----

Mrs. aimi: Tesku enough!Tesku enough! everybody already knows about windigo's.i told you to write about something that none of us would know about. . once again you fail to take orders right. its the last day of school and you cant even listen well enough now!. you get an F. now go to the office!

Tesku: but mrs aimi----

you get an F. now go to the office!

Tesku: but mrs aimi they are real!

mrs. Aimi: GO!!!

the calss starts laughing at Tesku and pointing there fingers and saying phrases like " freak boy" and "phsyco kid"

Tesku takes his paper and rips it into peices and starts to grip his hand into a fist making crackling noises. he starts to get rage and anger. but before he blew up mrs. Aimi grabbed his hand and took him outside of her calss room then slammed the door in his face.

Tesku: WHATEVER! all they ever do is make fun of me. i cant help it of what i write about. all i write about is my dreams and nightmares i have. they seem so real to me. if only they could seem real to other people. (looks down)

back in the classroom

student: i swear that Tesku Taietso kid is so weird. ehs the biggest loser in the school.

Amy: SHUT UP! you dont even know him so dont talk about him.

Yukio: thats right. you dont have any right to talk about him in that way!

then the camera shows a close up of Tatsuo's face. his face is the look of sadness. for he knows what it feels like to get made fun of and get called names for being weird.

student: oh yea you going to do something about it!

Amy gets up and makes a fist and grabs the students shirt and threatens to punch him.

mrs. Aimi: Amy Yamayichi! enough. what is wrong with this class today?

amy sits down with a frown on her face.

back with Tesku

tesku walks into the principals office.

Mr Hikaru: and what can i do for you Tesku?

Tesku: im here because mrs. Aimi sent me here for being late to class too many times. im really sorry about it sir i just have been having alot of issues latley.

Mr. Hikaru: dont worry about it. everything will be fine. mrs. Aimi can have a temper sometimes. but while i was walking to go talk to the history teacher Mr. Tsuma i passed your door and heard all the kids making fun of you. im very sorry for that. just shows how much our school needs less of bullies. but i was listening to your story and the first part of it was very interesting. ill tell mrs. Aimi to give you an A on the assignment. (smiles)

Tesku: oh thank you so much Mr. Hikaru.

Mr. Hikaru: but do tell me. when you were getting angry...did you feel the pressure of wanting to hurt some kids?

Tesku: um yea kinda...im not going to lie. but i knew id get in more trouble if i did. but whats weird about it is that its like for 1 second i wasnt me anymore. like something took me over and wanted to hit one of hte kids for me.

Mr Hikaru: hmmmmmm? i dont know. but if any of the kids call you names or anything you jsut come tell me and ill take care of it.

Tesku: im sorry but im 15 and half years old. im not a baby. ill jsut stand up for myself. but thanks anyways.

Mr. Hikaru: alright then. get back to class.

Tesku: ok.

Tesku starts walking back to class.

Tesku thinking in head): i wonder why he didnt ask me more questions about my story. but starting asking me questions about if i wanted to hurt kids or not? thats kinda weird.

the bell rings and kids start shooting out of there class rooms and bump in to Tesku's shoulder and knocks him over.

Tesku: ow...what the hell! Tesku looks up and sees a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. her sent as beautiful as a cherry blossom. the girl reaches out her hand to help him up.

Amy: you ok?

tesku starts to choke because this is the girl he has a crush on. Tesku grabs her hand and she pulls him up.

Tesku: tha...tha...tha. passes out.

Amy: um...(drops to the floor and starts gently smacking him.) (Tesku wakes up) hey Tesku you ok?

Tesku thinking in head): she knows my name? passes out again.

then Amy goes over to the water fountain and gets some water in her palm and splashes it on his face.

Tesku: AHHH! ugh...sorry for that.

amy helps him up again.

Tesku: thank you.

Amy: yea no problem. so my names Amy.

Tesku: yea i know weve been going ot the same school since kindergarden. i think this is the first time youve ever talked to me.

Amy: really? hmmmm. youd think over so many years we would have ran into each other and talked. so today in class. sorry those kids were pickin on you. they had no right to even talk to you. i mean your stories are just all so great. your imagination can go wild.

Tesku: thats the thing...i dont know if its imagination. Tesku looks up as if amy is going to freak on him for what he just said.

Amy: thats kool.

Tesku: what? your not going to think im a freak or something.

Amy: no...i believe you. (tesku smiles at Amy) well you better get to your next class.

Tesku: yea your right. i guess ill see you around somewhere else then?

Amy: yea i guess. Amy starts walking away.

Tesku: Amy Yamayichi...oh how i wish you knew how much i liked you!

Tesku goes to his next class.

Tesku: sorry Mr. Asuma. i was in the principals office.

Mr Asuma: its ok jsut take yoru seat. actually i think its your turn to read your biography essay over yourself. yep you made it jsut in time your name nexto n the list ot go.

Tesku thinking in head): SHIT! i forgot about this essay cause i was so focused on mrs. Aimi's essay last night.

Tesku goes to the front of the class to read his essay.

Mr. Asuma: wheres your paper Tesku?

Tesku: um...i have it memorized.

Mr. Asuma: alright even better!

Tesku starts to read his essay.

Tesku: my name is Tesku Taietso. i was born and raiesd in Kawasaki , Japan. ...uh...um. im sorry i was so busy yesterday i forgot about this essay.

Mr. Asuma: im sorry but im going to have to give you an F Tesku. that assignment was due today. you've had all year long and today is the last day of school and you still cant keep up.

Tesku: i understand (looks sad) then sits in his seat and turns his head around and looks at Tatsuo then makes a face of confusion at him.

Tatsuo thinking in head): those eyes...are like the others eyes.

back with Mr. Hikaru.

Mr Hikaru: Yasami! im going on my lunch break!

Yasami: ok!

Mr. hikaru walks outside and goes into a shadowy area where no one can see him.

Mr. Hikaru: "Seki taiiki" (gate zone) Mr Hikaru puts out his hands and a flash of light brightens up the area and a gate portal opens. and he goes through it. then he ends up in another world. a world called "the Sukai world" (the sky world) he comes up on a path leading to a huge castle called "The oujou Kingdom" (death kingdom) he starts walking and enters the building then enters a room.

uwayaku: so your back...how long has it been a year now? tell me everything you know?

tune in for the next section: "Let the Toshiwakai Shishou Finals Begin!!!!"


	2. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 2

Chapter 1 section 2: "Let the Toshiwakai Shishou Finals begin!!!!"

the bell rings for the kids to get out of school.

student: MOVE FREAK!!!

Tesku: ow. what is with people!

Yukio: you ok?

Tesku: yea. its just why do people have to be such jerks!

Yukio: i dont know. maybe there just confused on who the real you is.

Tesku: yea...the real me is supposicly a freak.

Yukio: well taking a fascination to Windigo's is kind creepy. just for the fact that there soul eating monsters. i mean why would you want to be so interested in something like that?

Tesku: well...i really dont know why?

Yukio: its like school isnt over! we still have a whole summer break of the Toshiwakai Shishou fighting school for boys and girls to attend to.

Tesku: and im so pumped for it! Seiji-kun wont know what will hit him this summer. i know have mastered alittle bit of the Gyakuten with Grandpa Hinshu's help. with Gyakuten ill be unstoppable.

Yukio: well Seiji is your greatest enemy and has beaten you everytime in the test rounds. but this is the finals. we are finally old enough to take it. if one of us wins this...we get a scholorship for the Academy and the all up most respect from everyone!

Tesku: exactly thats why i have to win this time!

Seiji: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! is that a joke Taietso! you dont have a muscle in your body that can even knock me to the ground.isnt that right Kyo and chuudou?

Kyo and Chuudou are sleeping while standing up.

Seiji: I SAID ISNT THAT RIGHT KYO AND CHUUDOU!

kyo and chuudou jump up out of there sleep and knock into each others heads.

Kyo and Chuudou: UGH YEA THATS RIGHT!

Seiji: besides ive beaten you every year anyways. what makes you think thatll change this year? youll still always be the hero that was zero.

Seiji and kyo and chuudou just laugh together at Tesku.

Tesku: oh yea! youll see you jsut wait. im going to be the best fighter in the world!

Seiji: AHAHAHAHA!!!!!! oh you crack me up Taietso!

(Seiji starts walking past Tesku.)

Seiji: see you at the finals...freak boy. (whispers it to Tesku while passing him)

Tesku: GRRRRRRR!!!!!! (Tesku starts to try to run for him and makes a fist to get ready to punch him but then Sieji turns around with an evil grin on his face and before TEsku can do it yukio grabs TEsku's arm.

TEsku: LET ME GO! HE DISERVES IT!

Seiji: your hopeless. (walks away with Kyo and chuudou)

Yukio lets go of Tesku

Yukio: you gotta just let it go Tesku. just take it all out on him in the finals. ive seen you train and ive seen you face Grandpa Hinshu. yoru ready for this. so dont worry.

TEsku: starts alughing softly in an evil way. oh dont worry...ill take it out on him.

Yukio and Tesku walk home.

Tesku: oh wow. look at the sunset. its so beautiful.

Yukio: do you ever miss him?

Tesku: who?

Yukio: Kuset.

Tesku: even though he was evil. i still love him. all he did was go through pain. all he did was cry. because everybody htought he was a monster. poor guy would walk down the street and kill somebody and not even know it. he was born with the Gyakuten's DNA. meaning he had the Gyakuten mastered from when he was born. the last stage to Gyakuten...was the myou Gyakuten. (life reversal) with it...if he looked someone in the eyes and the Gyakuten decided to triger at that moment...the person would be instantly killed. thats why after killing 100 people in 1 week mother put a special clothe around his eyes. where he could see through them clearly and perfect but the people couldnt. everybody hated him...they called him a demon...a monster...even the devil him self. all he would do was cry cause he didnt understand why he was born that way. it wasnt his fault that he killed people. it was the Gyakuten that did it. my father treated him like shit...so did i and Nitoro. only mother loved him. and then one day...mother told him she loved him with all her heart and that he was her one and only baby. she wanted to look into his eyes and tell him that. so she took the clothe strip off. and saw his Gyakuten eyes...but really she could see his true loving eyes. the eyes a loving son. Kuset smiled and cried. and the emotions of him activated the Gyakuten and mother was looking into his eyes. and she died in an instant. mother was Kusets only friend and only one who loved him. he was only 5 years old when that happened...and 9 years later he runs away cause he cant take it anymore. everyone critisized him of killing his own mother...people even threw rocks at him. it wasnt his fault. and to make it even worse was that father , me, and Nitoro, still treated him like shit. so i guess he ran away. it took me many years just to realized what was going on in his life. we all regreted it when he ran away. and thats when i realized it all. all i want to do now is for him to come back and forgive us. its been a year since ive seen him and Nitoro. Nitoro has been gone for a year searching for him. i miss them both so much! and thats when you came along into the picture Yukio (smiles)

Yukio: how do you know all this?

Tesku: because i witnessed it all. i witnessed my brother killing my mother. i mean i was only 5 years old to when it happened. i only understood that he did it on purpose.

Yukio: thats understandable.

Tesku: how did you feel when your mother died and your father left you? did you feel like a peice of you was missing.

Yukio: i htink i took it harder then anyone else. i havnt seen either of them in a year. my moms death happened a year ago aand thats when my father left me and jsut disappeared. whats even sadder is i cant even remember that well my own brothers face. Hitoshirozu was so fake. he loved me like no other brother could love anyone. and told me hed always be there for me. and then he runs away. and leaves me. luckily i had family like you to take me in. im so grateful of it too.

Tesku: i never really got to know Hitoshirozu that well. our lives have been heptic and crazy. but weve gotten through it though.

then out of no where TEsku's chest starts to feel like its crushing inside. and he falls onto his knees.

Tesku: ow! wha!...what is this feeling...so painful.

Yukio: TESKU! whats wrong!?

Tesku: i dont know...my chest hurts really bad. its not like my organs are hurting though...i dont know what it is? for some reason it feels as if somethings coming?

Yukio: huh?

and suddenly theres a humongous black monstrous creature behind them.

Yukio: oh my god!!!!!!! theres never been a Windigo that big before!!!

TEsku looks over his shoulders slowly and his eyes widen with fear. his chest starts to hurt even worse. ugh i cant take htis anymore! it hurts too much Yukio.

Yukio: hang in there. hopefully with my piko Enaji and Grandpa Hinshu's training i can take htis hting on.

Yukio reaches into his pocket and takes out three kunai and throws one at the monster but it goes right through him.

Yukio: what the?

then hte windigo throws a punch at yukio but yukio jumps high and dodges it. then lands on the floor. and teleports up onto the creatures arm and starts running up it slicing his kunai through its arm. but all its doing is going through it and making no damage?

Yukio: what the hell!!!!! why isnt this working?

then the windigo grabs Yukio and throws him into the ground.

yukio: AGH!!!!

Tesku: YUKIO!!!

Yukio: ugh (breathes in and out alittle more) why cant we hurt it? weve taken windigo down before?

then the windigo makes a huge roaring sound at yukio and Tesku blowing them a couple feet back.

TEsku: i cant move! im paralized...my body wont move for some reason...then Tesku turns his head slowly and looks at Yukio.

Yukio: neither can i...that blow he just hit me with was too powerful.

then the windigo makes a sword out of his finger and shoots his arm at Tesku about to kill him.

TEsku: Tesku's yes widen in fear for he knows hsi death is about to happen.

THEN SUDDENLY SOMEONE GETS IN THE WAY AND BLOCKS WITH A SWORD.

Tesku's eyes open up and he sees Seiji in front of him blocking hte windigo's attack.

Tesku: what the? SEIJI!?

Seiji: HA! do you think im going to let something else beat you! i dont think so ill be the one to beat you not this fugly thing!

Tesku: (smiles) thanks...Seiji-kun.

Seiji: dotn thank me...im still your enemy. i gave you a reason of why im doing this...HA! i could careless if youd die here and now. but ill be the one to do it. now GO!!

TEsku hs enough strength to get up and help yukio up too.

Seiji: go i say i cant hold this much longer! DAMIT GO!

Tesku: right...(nods his head forward)

while Seiji's sword is blocking the creatures attack sparks are shooting off the blade of Seiji's sword.

then Seiji pushes the creature off and jumps back then starts to scream as if hes charging up. his Enaji starts absorning into him. the power is so tremendous that its pushing objects away from him. then the creature comes after seiji to attack him and seiji then stops charging and uses a move on the creature. Tesku turns around to see what that huge force was.

Seiji: "Kaze Kusari!!!" (Wind Chain)

then a huge gush of spirial wind shoots out of Seiji's sword and slices through the creature and cuts it in half. then the blackness around the creature fades off and a human is lying on the ground.

person: oh my gosh!!!! Luna-chan!!!! Luna-chan!!!

Seiji: do you know this person?

person: yes its my sister...she got attacked by a windigo and it ate all her Enaji and obsorbed her.

Seiji: well...shes alright now...i killed it. and by the way...that was no Windigo i jsut fought. that was an Elric. an Elric is a Windigo with much more strength then a lv 1 Windigo. this is a lv 2 Windigo. thank goodness it wasnt a lv 3. or else i would have lost.

person: thank you so much sir!

Luna wakes up

Luna: where?...where am i?

person: your alright Luna. ill take you home. (pickes her up and carrys her away.)

Seiji: (grunts) then starts to walk away.

Tesku is in amazment and shock of how powerful Seiji was.

TEsku: hey Yukio...how in the world can Seiji use power enaji this early in hsi life? hes only 15 like us?

then suddenly Seiji is behind Tesku instantly.

Seiji: because...the power i have is much much more greter. see my clan...the Katsu clan are always victorious...not me or my brother Keiichi have ever lost to anyone or anything.

Tesku thinking in head:) how the hell did he get over here so fast?

Seiji: and at the finals...you better be ready...cause im tearing you apart. (teleports away)

Tesku: Yukio...theres no way i can beat that. i only have ENaji...i dont have power Enaji.

Yukio: i only have one power Enaji...and thats my clans fighting style...the "nagoyaka genkotsu" (gentle fist) with power Enaji i use a palm motion to puncture the enemy. while at the same time forcing Enaji out of the palms of my hands forcing more pressure on the victum making the attack 10 times more stronger and damaging them alot more.

Tesku: oh...yukio if we ever want to get into the Sukai worlds academy then we have to get stronger and be better fighters. if Seiji wins the finals...then hell get into the Sukai world academy. thats where i want to go! its been my dream for all my life to get into there.

yukio: i know...you talk about it all the time.

Tesku: ill never be strong enough...i dotn even know any power Enaji techniques. all i know is Tai moves. you cant do any damage with that. and ive barley mastered the Gyakuten. i mean you even have the Gyakuten mastered better then me. and your from a diff clan. i mean your still family so you posses it...but its my clans secret bloodline. so why do you have it mastered better then me?

Yukio: i see you day after day training your heart away. its because you dont put your heart and soul into your training. if you were to do that. i just know youd be a better fighter. and if joining the sukai worlds academy is your biggest dream then go for it. earn it. in the finals of the Toshiwakai Shishou fighting school win the match between you and Seiji-kun.

Tesku: yea your right...if i train hard enough i just know i can do it. we should ask my dad if we can stay with grandpa hinshu for the summer. hes the one that gives us all our training. and he knows all the Taietso and ysohiyuki clans power Enaji techniques. emaning he can teach me some and hes taught you the "nagoyaka genkotsu" so why cant he teach me one.

yukio: well my father taught me most of it but yea grandpa Hinshu taught me some. he can even train you in making your Gyakuten stronger.

Tesku: lets do it then Yukio.

Tesku and yukio walk start walking home again.

Kenichi: where have you two been?

TEsku: we got attacked by a Windigo.

Kenichi: shit TEsku!!! i told you if one attacks you to call me and ill be on my way in no time!

Tesku: look dad...im sorry...but i can take care of myself.

then yukio slides over in a funny aniem face.

Yukio: um not the way i saw it.

then Tesku gets a huge funny anime face and starts houting at yukio's face blowing him away.

Tesku: WHAT THE HELL YUKIO! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING. JUST YOU WAIT ILL BECOME THE GREATEST FIGHTER YOU KNOW YET! JSUT YOU WAIT AND SEE!!!!!!

Kenichi: not with that attitude you wont.

Tesku: havey ou heard anything from Nitoro?

Kenichi: yes...he messaged me today. he said that a person had told him in a small villiage that htey have seen Kuset around here. so obviously hes still alive. but where is he going is hte question?

Tesku: i dotn know...i just hope he comes home soon. and nitoro too.

Kenichi: so...you boys hungry.

Yukio: ugh...my ribs still hurt from that hit by that Windigo. (falls to the floor) then Tesku runs for Yukio and catches him.

TEsku: here sit in the chair.

Kenichi: eat this...itll help.

Yukio: thanx uncle Kenichi.

Tesku: so dad...me and Yukio were wondering if we could spend the summer with Grand pa Hinshu? you know...so we can train harder for the finals.

Kenichi: hmmmmmm? THAT SOuNDS GREAT! im so proud of you Tesku. for the past year youve been down and upset with the lost of Kuset and your training and school work was slipping. but now your showing me how much more you cared about your dream to become a great fighter. ill call my dad up and tell him you guys are staying for hte summer.

Tesku: htis is great!!!!!!! i get to train harder and get to have the ability to use power Enaji.

Yukio: you sure are phyced. you really are starting to hcange into a bettter person.

Tesku: and when wasnt I!!!!? just kidding.

Yukio:what was it that Seiji called that windigo?...an E...el...ugh i cant think of it...oh yea...Elric lv 2.

Kenichi: A WHAT! why the hell would an Elric be after you two. i thought it was a simple plain Windigo! Elrics ar lv 2 forms of a windigo...meaning they crave for not just plain Enaji but power Enaji. and Yukio barley has any in him and Tesku doesnt even have any. so why would that elric be after you? im surprised you werent killed. this is why you need training. with the Windigos multiplying by the second it is a need that every person can protect thereselves from a Windigo.

Tesku: but Yukio...remember when you tried to attack it and all it would do is go through it...i wonder why.

Kenihci: thats because yoru ENaji isnt powerful enough...if someone uses a power Enaji attack against a power Enaji force or attack it wont work.

Tesku: but he was only using kunai knife. thats not a power Enaji attak.

Yukio: wrong...i was using athe other power ENaji attack i had...Grandpa Hinshu jsut taught me it...it took a week to master but i got it down. its a technique that lets me form my own Enaji into weapons. it takes awhile before you can transform your ENaji into a new type of weapon so i have to stick with Enaji Kunai's for now. i reached in my pocket and took out three to try to trick the creature but in reality i had two others i made out of my own Enaji in my left hand to use against him. but obviously his power Enaji was greater then mine.

Kenichi: thats exactly right...this is why you need immediate training. TEsku slams his nad against hte table.

Tesku: well then!!!!!! bring the training on!!!!!!

back with Daisuke

uwayaku: so is it true...the boy has Tatsujin in his body at this second?

Daisuke: yes master Uwayaku-sama. it seems that its reacting quite well now. its jsut showing that Tatsujin is healing faster every min. it seems that the Windigo are attracted to Tesku. i htink its because if they kill Tesku itll be be like a human killing a Windigo...the human gets freed...but in this case...Tatsujin will be freed.

uwayaku: but why would he pick such a weeklings body to be in? he would recuperate faster in a much mroe stronger persons body. itll take a year for Tatsujin to heal up. getting him out of that boys body is impossible. once the eyar has passed...Tesku Taietso...will be no more. Tatsujin will fully take over his body. but...in the mean time...itll give Tesku the benifit of the doubt. just like Hito's body in the past got taken over by Tatsujin...Tatsujin shared his power with Hito and Hito got such a superior power.but each time Tatsujin shared his power he healed up faster. it only took 3/4 of the year for Tatsujin to take over Hito's body fully. Tesku's life ahead of him will be a heptic one.

Daisuke: this is so nostalgic...it was like yesterday...that Hito-sama was still here.

uwayaku: my son Hito fought for his life...he was a fine fighter. i see that in Tesku too. he might be weak right now...but i see him in the future being much stronger...not just by strength but by heart too. the question is...how do we save Tesku's life and get Tatsujin out of his body. when i banished Tatsujin out of the sekai world i destroyed his outer being and left him with nothing but a soul. then he entered my sons body to regenerate him self. but he regenerated in time and killed Hito and took his body over and was freed. i had to once again banish him out of the Sekai world with many others help. he supposivly didnt regenerate all the way though...it takes 2 years forh im to fully regenerate. he finished the one year in my sons body and now is going to finish the last year in Tesku's body. once he regenerates his strength he will be freed for good this time and i will nto be ble to stop him...his power is much greater then mine will ever be. Tesku will die from his body getting taken over by Tatsujin. Tatsujin will destroy the world and create numerous windigos and make earth a living hell. hell take over the Sekai world and make it his own. unless we can figure out how to destroy him.

Daisuke: its like it was yesterday i was fighting for the Sekai world against Tatsujin. im not for sure what to tell you sir? theres nothing we can do.

uwayaku: i want you to go back to earth and potect Tesku as best as you can. become close to him. and make sure he wins the finals at Toshiwakia Shishou fighting school for boys and girls. itll make it seem like hes getting entrance into the Sekai world like a regular person would. by just accepting him here would cause commotion. train him hard Daisuke. and bring him back here.

Daisuke: Hai (yes) sir ...but uwayaku-sama...what abouth is family and friends?

uwayaku: hmmmmmmmm. your right...once you enter the Sekai world academy...you cant go back for awhile. it seems that Tesku doesnt have that many friends at all...seems like all he has is his cousin. if you have to. bring him along to. anyone he gets close to bring with him. make sure they win in the finals...ok. make the minimum of 2 friends htough...i cant have the media on this.

Daisuke: alright! im off sir.

uwayaku: dismissed!

then Daisuke runs off with his arms swaying in the back of him rushing in the wind.

Daisuke thinking in head:) oh please Tesku...stay as safe as you can for now...im on my way.

tune in for the next sec : "Let the training begin! Grandpa Hinshu's Master Moves!!!


	3. FinalKingdom ch1 sec 3

Chapter 1 section 3: "Let the training begin!!! Grandpa Hinshus Master Moves!"

back with Tesku and Yukio

Tesku: ALRIGHT! were almost to grandpa Hinshu's! im so excited...grandpa Hinshu always makes great meals!

Yukio: yea but...i just hope this all pays off. i mean everytime we go to grandpa Hinshu for training we always come out so much more powerful.

Tesku: im jsut so happy to be able to learn how to use power Enaji.

yukio: its more of your jealous that Seiji could use it so now your going to prove it worng to seiji that hes the better one.

Tesku: NUH UH! your wrong yukio! thats not it at all!!!!!!

Yukio: no need for shouting.

Tesku: wait...stop for a sec. do you feel that.

Yukio: feel what? are you getting that feeling again like last time.

TEsku: yea except this time it doesnt hurt. its like i can feel when danger comes around. i can sense it.

then in the sky is a black demon looking creature with wings roaring in the sky at TEsku and Yukio.

Yukio: for some odd reason...and your the only one ive seen with this power...but i htink you can sense when Windigo's are coming.

Tesku: oh eya...well run for it cause its coming right now!!!!!!!!!!

Yukio: hu...amateur. Yukio then slaps his hands together and starts to burst green Enaji outo f him and then starts obsorbing green Enaji.

Tesku: whoa...you have the power to absorb Enaji also!

yukio stops absorbing

Yukio: yea Grandpa Hinshu taught me. youve missed alot in the lessons from skipping out.

the creature gets closer and closer.

Yukio: alright!!!!!! im ready for this!

yukio starts jumping up and down like a boxer ready for action!

then yukio starts running with his arms swaying in the wind behind him.

Tesku: wow...yukio must be running at 80 mph. how does he run so fast? hmmmmmm. with Gyakuten i can see the level of other peoples Enaji. its a defense mechanism so you know when to attack when there low on Enaji. (Tesku slaps his hands together) " Gyakuten" (reversal, turn-around) Tesku's eyes form into a shape of a black line going down from the top to the bottom of his eyes. and he gets red veins through out his eyes.

Tesku: alright...my Gyakuten isnt that good so ill have to focus really hard. aha i see it! his Enaji is all focused in his foot. he is charging it up. hmmm. seems like this is a technique that isnt a power ENaji one. but a zigai Enaji one that he taught him self. hes absorbing all the Enaji into his feet making him run faster. eventually itll let him shoot up into the air at the Windigo giving him a direct hit.

Yukio is still running fast towards the Windigo and then shoots force through his feet at the ground and a huge crater gets created into the gorund from the force of his feet.

Yukio: alright focus the Enaji in your hands yukio. this Windigo is in for a huge surprise. Yukio slaps his hands together."Gyakuten" Yukio pulls his palm back and is about 20 ft away from the windigo. "Nagoyaka Genkotsu!" (gentle fist) AHHHHHHh pressure point 1! pressure point 2! pressure point 3! pressure point 4!

Yukio takes his Gyakuten and looks at vital organs to hit the enemy with and then uses his gentle fist to push the Enaji out of his palm and hit the enemy. then he uses the pressure point system to hit vital spots on the enemy making htem paralized in that area. adn with the 4th pressure point he slices through the Windigos body. and the Windigo's body fades away into black dust and a human falls otu of it.

yukio: TESKUUUUUUU! catch the body!

Tesku catches the body. and yukio lands on the ground

Tesku puts the body on the ground

Tesku: wow Yukio...that was an awsome technique. i didnt even know you had that kind of power.

Yukio: its my most powerful move. it took all the Enaji i had out of me to use it but oh well. with combining the Gyakuten secret bloodline and the gentle fist secret bloodline...it makes a great move.

Tesku just looks down.

yukio: whats wrong?

Tesku: will i ever become that strong? (says it in a sad way)

Yukio walks over to Tesku and puts his handso n Tesku's shoulders.

Yukio: dont worry about it. youll be just fine. one day youll make a splended fighter. and everybody that needs your help on earth can get it from you. (smiles)

Tesku: thank you Yukio. well were almost to grandpa hinshu's house.

Yukio: wait...we cant just leave this persons body.

TEsku: wait a second...this person is wearing an oujou kingdom outfit. hes from the SUKAI WORLD!!!

Yukio: what would a Sukai world fighter be doing getting captured by a lv 1 windigo? usually only these fighters come to earth to save people. i dont see them that often at all. help me carry him to grandpa hinshu's.

TEsku: alright you get the arms and ill get the legs. i cant wait till this guy wakes up...i have so many questions.

Yukio: well its a good thing we ran into him. now if he wakes up along the way...if we need protection he can give it to us. cause we would be screwed if he wasnt here right now...im all out of Enaji.

back in the oujou Kingdom in the Sekai world.

Seto: (laughs in an evil way) seems those hungry windigos just couldnt keep there appetite away from Hikaru-san.

i cant believe Hikaru-san couldnt beat all of those 8 lv 3 windigos and 2 lv 1 windigos. seems like the last

lv 1 windigo took over his body. my plan is going exactly how i wanted it. Tatsujin-sama...your awakening is near. (grins)

in another part of the kingdom

soldier: captain Kohoku Kiyoshi! come quick...i just found out that Daisuke Hikaru has been killed!

Kohoku: wha!? the!?

Kohoku starts running down the hall way with the soldier.

soldier: Master uwayaku-sama has ordered all his captains to met in the "Hall of koushaku" (Hall of Princes)

Kohoku: we only meet in there at the round table if its something serious.

in the hall of koushaku

Uwayaku: as youve all been informed...Daisuke Hikaru has been taken over by a windigo. everybody gets the thought that he died when he didnt. a boy names Yukio Yoshiyuki saved him. the thing is...is that Windigo's arent aloud in the Sekai world. the only way for that to happen is for someone to have brought them in here thereselves. captains are the only ones with permission to the outside world without having to ask me. it had to be one of you captains for the reason of no one else has the power to tame 10 lv 3 Windigo's except for a now...or your punishment will be even more severe when i found out who it was.

Nobuyuki:it was probably Tetsuya! hes been acting really strange latley? (laughs about it)

Tetsuya: whatever! i have up most respect to this kingdom...i would never go against it!

Yoshinori: it wasnt me...i was taking care of some files back in the file room.

Yuji: whatever! this is boguss! i cant believe this is happening...this has never happened before. i think we have a trator outside of the kingdom.

Azami: (takes out a dead flower) puts her hand around it and it instantly blooms again.) atleast if anyone got hurt it wont be hard to put things back together.

Katsumi: oh shut up Azami! all you do is bring joy back to everything! maybe we dont need so much joy in our lives THANK YOU!

Azami: your jsut jealous that im better then YOU!

Uwayaku:ENOUGH! we didnt come here to fight...but to be honest and discuss the problem. Seto Gen...you havnt said anything yet? did you do it?

Seto: no Uwayaku-sama! i would never harm one of my partners. i have the up most rightful respect for this place and i will protect it till the end!

Uwayaku: all i have to say captains...is that when i find out who did it. one of you will be killed and banished from the Sekai world!

back with TEsku and Yukio:

Tesku drops the mans body.

Yukio: what the hell Tesku!

Tesku: grandpa hinshu!!!!!! oh Grandpa hinshu!

a fast shadown passes TEskus corner eye. then it happens again.

Tesku: Yukio...hes playing a trick on us and is going to attack us at any point or direction.

Yukio: Tesku i dont care!!!!!! help me carry this mans body inside!

TEsku starts focusing and looking around.

Grandpa Hinshu:AHHHHHHH TAKE THIS!

Grandpa Hinshu pops out of no where and throws a punch at Tesku but Tesku dodges it.

Grandpa hinshu: hmmmmmmm dodging is still good! lets see you try a move against my master move! This ones from teh old book itself!

Tesku: " Gyakuten" (Tesku turns Gyakuten on)

Grandpa Hinshu: TOO SLOW! "Ura rengan" (Ura means reverse side, wrong side, back, undersurface,top end, tip) (rengan means lightning gun)

Grandpa hinshu creates 4 clones of himself out of his Enaji and they all teleport over to you nd hold you down. and then Grandpa Turns his gykuten on and Jumps in the air and shouts Ura rengan and a lightning based texture of ENaji forms around grandpa Hinshu's hand and he slams it right into Tesku's chest. and then his 4 clones jump back and all of them use it on him.

Tesku: this would be a good time to use the Gyakuten. alright...let your body see teh future of the next move hes going to make.

"REVERSE!" when one of hte grandpa Hinshu clones gets ready to hit Tesku tesku reverses its attack back at it along with the other two clones but the last one TEsku didnt feel cominga t him cause his Gyakuten isnt strong enough to realize all the clones positions. so those two clones punch Tesku in the stomach and chest with teh Ura rengan. and TEsku falls to his knees.

Grandpa Hinshu: from not coming to train with me as often... you sure did used the Gyakuten pretty well TEsku.

TEsku is on teh ground breathing in and out loudly and fast.

Tesku: using all the ENaji i had to put into the Gyakuten took all of it out of me. i dont have that much left.

Grandpa hinshu: well this is the awakening of your youth! so use the best of it!(laughs)

Yukio: how did Tesku use the Gyakuten so well. he doesnt have Enaji power. and the move he used takes Enaji power? the only move he knows is Enaji sensor. to beable ot see the meter level of someones Enaji. that doesnt take Enaji power but just regular Enaji. thats weird. its kidna impossible. and whats even weirder is hes never used Gyakutens move "REverse" before. so how does he know it. and how did he use Enaji power?

inside TEsku's body

Tatsujin: hm, hm,hm,hmmm. Tesku, Tesku, Tesku, i gave you power...now you give me power.

Tesku walks along the pitch black flooring and down a hallway.

TEsku: whos there? what do you mean give you my power. this is the place in my dream. Tesku starts to run down the hallway. and gets to the end. a creature that takes the form of a man but with big long horns and long fingernails lies floating inside a glass globe floating over a seal that says regeneration. inside is full of life Enaji.

Tesku: who are you?

Tatsujin: (looks down at TEsku with his red eyes) my name is Tatsujin. i am here to give you power beyond your wildest dreams. your biggest dream is to become a strong fighter and get enrolled into the Sekai worlds oujou kingdom right? well i can give you that. just ofer me your life Enaji and in return i give you power. eventually youll be the stongest of them all.

Tesku: yes...power...i lust for power. im so weaker then everyone. to just have a small amount would make me happy.

Tatsujin holds out his hand.

Tatsujin:come.

Tesku grabs Tatsujins hand. and a great shimmering shinning light spurts out and Teskus life Enaji flows otu of him and into Tatsujin. Teskus eyes start to go back into his head and all you can see is white in his eyes.he starts shaking tremendously.

Tatsujin: yes...give me your life...?

TESKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (yukio screaming Tesku's name and shaking him to wake him up)

Tesku wakes up and grasp's for air.

Yukio: are you ok?

Tesku: what happened?

Yukio: i dotn know...you jsut passed out...and then you started shaking as if you were hacing a seizure and then your eyes went into the back of your head. it was scary.

Grandpa Hinshu: here come with me. you must rest. ill make you something to eat.

Tesku puts his hand to his chest. and looks up to the sky.

Tesku htinking in head): power...life...i dont know what to choose. i dont understand what he means but. obviously i have to choose one or the other.i have to see him again.

Tatsujin:...?

tune in for the next section : Win or lose! The Nagoyaka Genkotsu vs Gyakuten!!!


	4. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 4

Chapter 1 sec 4: Win or lose! The Nagoyaka Genkotsu vs Gyakuten!!!

Grandpa Hinshu: Tesku...you coming?

Tesku: huh...oh yea...uh. what do you want me to do with this mans body Grandpa?

Yukio: oh now you care about him!

Grandpa Hinshu: what the!? he looks like hes from the Sekai world! he even looks like a captain.

Tesku: i know! i know! its so exciting! (starts jumping up and down) ugh! ow! (falls to the floor while grabbing his stomach)

Grandpa hinshu: grrrrrr. Tesku i said come on. you need rest. Yukio will take care of that man. take him into the guest bedroom Yukio.

Yukio: Hai (yes)

Tesku walks inside with grandpa Hinshu and sits at teh table with his head down.

Grandpa Hinshu: whats wrong?

Tesku: i dont know. latley ive been having weird dreams about Windigo's. some of them are of this Windigo that lives inside me.

Grandpa Hinshu: thats some weird dream you have there. our dreams come from what weve witnessed and journeyed through the day with. you have been fighting alot of Windigos latley. maybe thats why?

Tesku: im sorry but...i really couldnt say.

Grandpa hinshu: you better get your rest tonight though. cause you know what tomarrow is.

Tesku: yes i know. training with you and the Toshiwakai Shishou school. (says it in a way like he hates training and the school.)

Grandpa Hinshu: (laughs) with a spirit like that youll never get anywhere.

Tesku: (rolls his eyes) then slams head on the table.

Yuki: Hinshu-sama. im back with the mail.

Grandpa Hinshu: Ahhhh. (says it in releaf) youve finally come back with the grocheries and mail. you never seem to fail me.

Tesku: whos that?

Grandpa Hinshu: oh...thats my new servent. your grandpa's a bit old now. i do need alittle help around here.

Tesku: i highly doubt that one grandpa. your always being physical wiht everything.

Grandpa Hinshu: (laughs) wait till you get my age. youll agree with me.

Yuki: it seems as if you have a letter from your father Tesku. (hands the letter to Tesku)

Tesku: i wonder what its about? (opens letter)

Kenichi: for some odd reason the toshiwakai shishou fighting school for boys and girls has been canceled for the summer. i got a letter sent in the mail from the school telling me that in a week they will skip directly ot the finals. Tesku you better work even harder cause your not even nearly ready for the finals. there are strong kids from all over Japan that attend this. you gotta be ready for this. its either your ready or you fail. make me proud. love dad.

Tesku: WHAT THE!!!!!!?????? WHY IN THE HELL ARE THEY SKIPPING IT SO EARLYYYYY!!!!

Grandpa hinshu: stop yelling! what are you talking about.

Tesku: starts breathing in and out very fast. there canceling the school and in one week there skipping straight to the finals. IN ONE WEEK! are they crazy!!! i cant practice basic fighting master the Gyakuten and learn power ENaji in one week!!!!!!

Grandpa hinshu: calm down Tesku. give me the note. (Grandpa Hinshu reads the note)

Grandpa Hinshu: as your father said in this note. just wok really hard and youll obtain your goal.

Tesku: wait a sec...this means i have to train with you everyday 24/7!!!! and your training is ultimatley hardddd!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!

Grandpa Hinshu: (just has a grin on his face)

Yuki: uhhhh. ill just go check on those fish patties.(says in a nervous way) (runs away)

back with Yukio

Yukio is sitting in the chair staring at the Sukai world soldier.

Yukio: hmmmmmm...why out of all places would you come here? thankfully i saved your life. what am i saying. im talking to someone whos unconscious.

the soldier opens up his eyes slowly.

Soldier: who...where...wha the?

Yukio: huh? you awake?

Soldier: WHAT THE! WHERE THE HELL AM I!???

Yukio: whoa! calm down.

Soldier: trys to lift his body up but cracks a bone while doing it.) OW! ugh what happened to me?

Yukio: lay down. youll just hurt yourself more.

Soldier: thank you. Ahem. sorry for that. so...where am i. and what am i doing here?

Yukio: you were attacked by a Windigo and it ate you and yoru soul. luckily i was there to kill it so it didnt fully eat your soul.

Soldier: oh yea...i remember now. (soldier thining in head):but how in the hell did those windigos get into the Sekai world? so you took me into your home and took care of me? thank you so much. you have all of my gratitude. so whats your name?

Yukio: oh um. yukio.

Soldier: dotn you have a last name?

Yukio: Yoshiyuki...Yukio Yoshiyuki.

Soldier: well nice to meet you Yukio.

Yukio: its so cool to be in the presents of a Sekai world teichou (captain)

Soldier: i get that all the time. alot of young people look up to us for some reason.

Yukio: thats because you guys are so powerful and have the most unique and awsome techniques. my cousin is obsessed with the Sekai world. he wants to win the toshiwakai shishou finals so he can join the Sekai worlds Oujou kingdom.

Soldier: well maybe he will.

Yukio:whats your name sir?

Soldier: Daisuke Hikaru. I am number 7 in the captain squad.

Yukio: well daisuke. since your awake ill go make you something to eat and bring it up to you to eat. the more you rest the faster youll heal.

Daisuke: thank you. id appreciate that.

Grandpa Hinshu: Yukio what are you cooking. Yuki already made dinner.

Yukio: im cooking this for our guest. its your healing soup recipe. i htought he could use some.

Grandpa hinshu: hes awake?

Yukio: yea.

GrandpaHinshu: dont tell Tesku that or else Tesku will freak out. our guest will probably run away from all the questions hell have for him.

Yukio: dont worry i know beter then to tell Tesku.

Daisuke thinkingi n head:) ugh... im sitting in bed and not succeeding my mission. and with being in some random place ill never find that Tesku boy. (trys to move) Argh! it hurts to even move. this isnt good. Uwayaku-sama is going to be angry with me.

Yukio: here you go Daisuke.(walks in wiht a bowl full of soup sitting on a tray)

Daisuke: thank you Yukio. (eats some soup) wow this si really good. what is it?

Yukio:l oh its jsut my grandpa's Elixar healing soup. itll heal you up alot quicker.

Daisuke: oh good thats just what i need. is to beable to heal up faster.

Yukio: why? you in a rush?

Daisuke: kind of. im on a mission.

Yukio: oh really what is the mission over?

Daisuke: i really shouldnt be telling you this but oh well. im on a search for a boy.

Yukio: whats his name?

Daisuke: Tesku Taietso. you ever heard of him?

Yukio: (eyes widen) why in the hell would he be looking for Tesku?

Daisuke: have you ever heard of that name. you look as if youve seen a ghost.

Yukio: yea hes my cousin.

Daisuke: oh really??!! is he here?

Yukio: yea but why are you looking for him.

Daisuke: now that one i cant tell you.

Yukio: why not. i took you in and saved your life. the least you can do is tell me your mission.

Daisuke: i said no and thats the final answer!!!

yukio: im...im sorry.

Daisuke: no im sorry. i keep on forgetting im not a captain in the sekai world anymore. i dont have the right to order people around.

Yukio: its ok (smiles) you just rest up. ill check up on you later.

Daisuke: Arigoto (thank you) Yukio-san.

Tesku: hmmmmmm. thats weird. all the suddon all my pain is gone.i feel normal now?

Grandpa Hinshu: well thats good. thats great! now you can train. after dinner i want to see something.

Tesku: what do you want to see?

Grandpa Hinshu: (grunts) i want to see you and yukio's bloodlines face each other. just like Kenichi your father and kaigaishii yukios father fought it out with there bloodlines to see whos is stronger, i would like to see that from you two.

Tesku thinking in head: (Tesku's eyes widen) why...why would he want to see my strength? im so weak. if i am to do it. id have to show grandpa Hinshu that the "Gyakuten" (Reversal) is much more stronger then the "Nagoyaka Genkotsu" (gentle fists).

Grandpa Hinshu: when your father and your uncle fought it out for fun and practice. your father won. your father was always the strongest in the family. thats what i see in you too. if you want to becoem the gretest fighter ever...then you have to prove it to me first. then ill believe you.

Tesku: HA! then i will. you just wait and see grandpa! ill show you that i can be the greatest fighter too! even if i havnt been trying. its the spirit that counts right?

Grandpa Hinshu: thats right. (thinking in head): with thoughts like those...its just showing how hes maturing faster.

Tesku just starts smiling.

Yuki: ALRIGHT!!! dinners ready!!!

Grandpa Hinshu: Yukio! time for dinner!

yukio is in the living room watching tv.

Yukio: OK!

they all meet up in the dinning room. and all sit on pillows around a very shallow table wihtout chairs. with small drinking cups. Yuki brings out the dinner and sets it on the table.

Yuki: ok for dinner today we have----

Tesku grabs his food and starts shoving it down his mouth eating half his plate in 1 min.

Yuki just looks down at Tesku in an evil way.

Yuki: DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT!!!!! i cooked the food today. atleast you could do is LISTEN TO ME!

Tesku: starts talking with his mouth full. huh...oh im sorry yuki. im just so hungry right now.

Yuki: its ok just----

Tesku goe sat it again scarfing all his food down his mouth

Yuki: TESKU-KUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!

Tesku: ugh all better. now im way full.

Yukio: yes we know! like yuki said dont you have any respect for people?!

Tesku: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW YUKIO! you have no right to talk to me like that!

Yukio: oh yea! you wanna talk to me like that then bring it! ill beat you down in no time!

Tesku: oh yea!!! then lets go!!! (makes a fist)

both Tesku and Yukio start leaning over the table and there faces are about 5 in away from each other and they both start yelling at each other with lightning inbetween there eyes.

Grandpa Hinshu: ENOUGH!!! i will not have this behavior in my house.

Tesku and yukio look over at grandpa hinshu then just get back in there spots and turn there heads away from each other.

Tesku thinking in head): just you wait! once your done with you dinner...and we fight...ill show you whos better!

Grandpa Hinshu: now Yukio...i already asked Tesku and he accepted it and wanted to do it.

Yukio: oh yea...what is it?

Grandpa Hinshu: i htink you and him should fight each others bloodlines out. see which ones power is better.

Yukio: sounds good to me. he wont see what hit him.

Grandpa Hinshu: stop it you two! you both have too strong of a relationship to be fighting now. now apalogize to each other.

Yukio: yea...im sorry Tesku. that was very childish of me.

Tesku: yea me too. im sorry. i didnt really mean any of it. i just got carried away. you know me (smiles)

Yukio: yea. you can get carried away and make htings go out of proportion.

Grandpa Hinshu: alright...thats my boys.now lets finish our dinner in peace.

they all eat there dinner.

Grand pa Hinshu: alright...let your stomachs digest alittle bit...then after that well start the round.

Tesku: ALLLLRRRIIIGHHHTTT!!! im so pumped! i cant wait till this match. ill be able to show you what i truly got.

Yukio: not to be mean but how am i suppose to fight him? i have power Enaji techniques and he has none. how will htis work?

Grandpa Hinshu: you wont use any of your techniques. all you can use is your bloodline technique and tai attacks.

Tesku: ok this is the starting of my training then. oh how i wish that soldier from the sekai world could watch me during the match!

Yukio: oh yea. about the soldier. hes still unconscious so dont disturb him!!!!

Tesku:hmmmmmm ok...im giong off to make a game plan. see you in a bit.

Grandpa Hinshu: smooth one Yukio. good thing of telling him that the soldier is still asleep.

Yukio: yea i know hes still wide awake i jsut dont want Tesku to find out.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...i think maybe you need to think of a plan as well. ill leave you alone to think for a bit. (leaves the room)

Yukio: ugh...why are grandpa Hinshu's training always so weird. its always like he makes us fight out of no where. i never have time to think of a plan of what to do.

1st man in black cloak: everything is going according to plan.

2nd man in black cloak: ahhhh. as long as you can get them all together ...thats all i really care about right now.

1st man in black cloak: hmph...dont worry about that. i have it all planned out.

Grandpa Hinshu: ok boys. this is how this works. Yukio...you may not use the Gyakuten but the nagoyaka genkotsu. with TEsku not being able to use the gentle fist it doesnt matter on his behalf. who ever gives up first loses. show no mercy to each other. you guys ready?

Tesku: hell yea ive been waiting ofr this for awhile now.

Yukio: lets do it. like he said ill show no mercy.

Tesku: gyakuten! (tesku slaps his hands together and puts on gyakuten.)

Yukio:) ok maybe if i use the kunai technique i jsut learned hell be able to dodge them and while hes dodging them ill have an opening?

grandpa Hinshu: you may start!

Tesku immediatly runs after Yukio and yukio just shakes his head and turns to the side and knocks Tesku in the stomach knocking him away then jumps out of reach from tesku. Yukio then jumps into the air and makes 10 kunai out of Enaji. " kunai teikiatsu" (kunai cyclone) he throws one at tesku and of coarse tesku dodges it and then he throws the other 10 at him and he dodges all of then with his gyakuten.

Tesku: that was pointless of you. throwing kunai at me will be reckless. for my gyakuten will let me dodge them all.

Yukio: if i wanted to hit you i would have. i threw them at the ground for a reason. yukio puts his fingers out and makes it to where it looks like hes going to snap his finger. "kyuukyoku teikiatsu" (final cyclone) he then snaps his finger and all the kunai blow up! blowing Tesku abotu 20 feet back. he hits the floor. then gets on his knees and trys to get up but its hard for him to.

Grandpa hinshu: I SAID NO POWER ENAJI ATTACKS! only Tai!

Tesku: gets on his feet. I WONT GIVE UP!

Tesku thinking in head): alright...i do know how to use some pretty good tai. and with my gyakuten i can dodge all his moves. but with the gentle fist fighting style he has a more advantage when it comes to fighting with tai. when he hits me every time he releases Enaji out of his palms making the damage ten times more effective and hurting me even more. i have to dodge them.

Tesku: alright...this is the real thing! give me all you got yukio.

Yukio: hmph...COME!

Tesku starts running andh is hands flow in the wind behind him. his speed starts doubling and then he swings a fist at Yukio and Yukio steps to the side and dodges it and then swings his palm at Teskus chest but Tesku dodges it. then Yukio swings again but this time doesnt miss. green Enaji burst out of his palm when he htis Tesku in the chest and Tesku goes flying back.

Tesku: ugh...that hurt so badly that i cant breathe. i cant give up now. i jsut have to make my gyakuten stronger. i have to get to the point where i can sense all his moves. Yukio then starts running at TEsku and Tesku gets up and gets into a pose.

Tesku: focus...focus...

Yukio starts swinging his palms at Tesku throwing hits after hits but Tesku can dodge them all. he has focused enough to where he can dodge them all.

Grandpa Hinshu: good tesku...if you focus that gyakuten hard enough hell never be able to hit you.

then after about the 50th dodge of Yukio's attacks Tesku then dodges another one and trips yukios foot and the grabs Yukios arm and elbows him in the face. knocking him back and the runs at him and punches him in the chest. and yukio lands on his feet then jumps towards Tesku and is so fast about it Tesku couldnt even acknoledge it and yukio hits him 10 times. Tesku falls back and then drops to his knees.

Tesku: ugh...coughs up blood. then falls face flat on the ground.

Tesku: ill never be good enough...never. i cant prove it to grandpa...nor yukio...(looks up in the window and sees the soldier looking down at him) not even...him (then passes out)

Yukio walks over to Tesku.

Yukio: you tried your hardest...and thats all that counts. counting on yourself and putting spirit in it will make you stronger. i wish he could hear me Grandpa Hinshu. i must have got him hard if he passed out.

Grandpa Hinshu: it seems that his spirit just wasnt good enough. he is nothing like his father. he is something different. something better. when his father fought...he fought with brute force and power. when Tesku fights he fights wiht spirit and dignity. Yuki! carry Tesku to his bed. let him rest up before we start training again.

up stairs with Daisuke

Daisuke: hmph...the boy is getting stronger i see. even though he lost the battle...the fight is still yet to be finished. this boys heart will live on for a long time. he never gives up. weather it be on the fight or trying to becoem the greatest fighter out there. he never stops giving it up. hell be ready in no time.

tune in for the next section: "The Mysteries Beyond"


	5. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 5

Chapter 1 sec 5: "The Mysteries beyond"

Nitoro: Father!!!!

Kenichi: huh? Nitoro? what the hell is wrong?

Nitoro: starts coughing up blood

Kenichi catches Nitoro as Nitoro falls to the ground. and sets him on a couch.

Kenichi thinking in head): why the hell is Nitoro home so early? its been a year now and he just shows up without calling me and telling me hes on his way home? these bruses...these cuts...there are so deep and painful.

Kenichi: who did this to you?

Nitoro: Ku...Ku...Kuset.

Kenichi thinking in head): (eyes widen) (is in shock for 2 min) why in the hell would Kuset hurt him like this. Kuset would never hurt someone like this on purpose. i have to get Nitoro to a hospital.

Kenichi: alright i have to get you to a hospital!

Nitoro: NO!...ill be fine. (with all the strength Nitoro had he got up off the couch and slapped his hands together. (irounaku kousei) (complete regeneration) then blue Enaji starts soaking up into his wounds instantly healing him up. all hsi scratches and bruses and blood all healed up. even the sword stabbings in his body and chest healed up instantly.

Kenichi: amazing...when did you learn that technique?

Nitoro: a medical assistant from the Sekai world taught it to me.

Kenichi: how htough...all you did was use life Enaji.

Nitoro: i drained the life Enaji out of me then soaked it up into my wounds. life Enaji can act as a healing aid. if you know how to concentrate it to the open wound or any injury youll be able ot heal yourself. in this case this technique instantly heals me up htough...if you were to regularly heal yourself up with life Enaji it would take hours. but with training and mastering this technique i can instantly heal myself. but the cost is tremendous. using this technique i can not get my life Enaji back. life Enaji is what keeps our lives going right? well if i use htis technique i can not produce and make life Enaji through my cells anymore...making my life span...decrease.

Kenichi: my boy...in only a year you have obtained techniques and power greater then anyones i know.

Nitoro: none of that matters right now...wheres Tesku?

Kenichi: at Grandpa Hinshu's training for the finals...why? you sound urgent.

Nitoro: because...his life could be on the line!!!

Kenichi: what the?! what the hell do you mean by that?! what happened with you and Kuset? where did you find him? i thought he would ocme back home?

Nitoro: it took me 1 whole year to finally find him...i searched far and wide between villiages and villiages. i even checked the Sekai world alittle bit. i confronted him about an hour ago...in Shingou (japanese villiage).

Kenichi: but how did you get back here so fast? Shingou is 1000 miles from Kawasaki!

Nitoro: i used "setsuna yusou" (instant transport) remember father you gave me a setsuna yusou just incase i got myself in a situation where id need to transport immediatley.

Kenichi: yes...im sorry i forgot. what did kuset and you talk about.

Nitoro: he isnt hte Kuset we knew 1 year ago...things with him have gotten out of hand.

1 hour earlier.

there is man walking in a big brown raggied up cloak with rips and tears all through it. it is windy and he is walking in the woods...surrounded by trees. but in one area that he walks upon to is a big circle that is tree less.

Nitoro: you...

Man:( stops walking) hai (yes)

Nitoro: tell me...why are you walking in such a dangerous place?

Man: cause thats what i seek.

Nitoro: nani (what) you seek...danger.

Man: i seek darkness...danger...power...anything that is away from the light...i seek.

Nitoro: what is your name?

Man: why do you care?

Nitoro: you look like you need help. i can help you.

Man: when have you ever cared?

Nitoro: what are you talking about. why do you sound as if we know each other.

Man: because we dont. i have never sought to know you. or any of them. i just want to know my goal in life.

Nitoro: who is "them"?

Man: hmph

Nitoro: since you wont answer me...then what do you think your goal in life should be.

Man: to exist...in a way for people to see me...the way i truly am. i no longer have a heart. i no longer desire for family. only power...and to take the lives of the weak. if people can acknoledge me with great power...then i will no longer obtain great power. i will obtain greater power and use it against them.

Nitoro: what are you talking about?! who are you...take off your hood.

Man: tell me...why do you care so much to know who i am.

Nitoro: im searching for someone...its been a year now so...i dont know if hes changed in any aspect or not. and with you wearing a big cloak and hood i cant tell if you'd be him! ive asked many people these questions that i have asked you. im just searching for someone thats all.

Man: who?

Nitoro: Kuset Taietso

Man: hmph...that name sounds familiar...but ive never heard of him.

Man: so youve been looking for this boy for a year...? im so disappointed...nii-sama. (brother/master)

Nitoro: what the? he called me his brother? who the hell are you!!!!!!!!?

the man turns around and inside the hood all you can see is darkness. then he slowly takes off his hood.

Nitoro: what the!? (looks shocked) Kuset?

man: why do you keep calling me that?

Nitoro: because its you!!!!! stop acting so foolish!

Man: am i really being the foolish one...nii-sama?

Nitoro thinking in head): i dont get it? he looks exactly like Kuset except around the age of 25 years old? what have you done with Kuset!?

Man: foolish nii-sama...i am the one your talking about. this kuset person. i have taken that name and forgotten about it. it is just a nihility to me now. i know alot there is to know.

Nitoro: what has happened to you little brother? your acting so weird. your not the old Kuset i used to know.

Man: (giggles in an evil way) i still dont understand why you call me that.

Nitoro: STOP IT! BECAUSE YOU ARE KUSET!

Man: that foolish name i used to take on is oblivious ot me. i have taken it out of my memory. i only know of its name because that is the person that i never want to become again. the foolish family i once had. is no more to me. there is one thing though that i have left in my memory...is my family...they were the most cherished to me...even though they treated me as if i were some demon from hell. i wanted to remember you all so that when my goal is set out...i can kill you all with great pleasure.

Nitoro's eyes widen.

Nitoro: somethings wrong here...this cant be the same Kuset it was a year ago? but it is. there is no way someone can take on another persons form. atleast i dont think there is.

man: yes...you htink of me as a boy names Kuset. you are right...i am that person...but then again i am not. i have reborn myself into someone new. i am still the same body and person...but qualitys of me have changed.

Nitoro: what kind of qualitys? if you say your name isnt Kuset then what is your name?

Man: you may call me ...number 1.

Nitoro: (looks confused) why...that isnt even a name.

number 1: given a number for a name means that you have no purpose in life except to serve a goal in life for only one thing. i am alone right now in life. but i will find followers who will join me...others who feel the same way i do. let me tell you something brother...today was the last of the light you got to see. i will innialate you from the world as you know it. your pitty upon me has flattered me. but your love and pitty and caring means nothing to me. to have you dead or to not have you dead doesnt matter to me. but there is one thing...if you get in my way ill kill you.

Nitoro: (in shock) i cant move...his eyes...there so powerful...so full of hatred.

number 1: i guess i can tell you how i take on this form...since your about to die anyways. i have figured many htings out with the Gyakuten. me being the "koushaku no Gyakuten" (prince of reversal) given that name being a great meaning. that the Gyakuten is fully mastered with every move opened for me at birth. i am the most powerful being in the universe. without the gyakuten i would be as much of a weakling as you are. so i am grateful that i have been granted this gift. i thought mastering the Gyakuten meant that i had all its techniques mastered. but i was wrong. as tiem kept on going by in the past year...i have opened numerous techniques with it. one of them being..."konjou sesshu" (spirit intake). i have the ability to take life Enaji from people. i can take so much form a person that it can kill them. it would take millions of people to suck out there life Enaji to make my life spand go to the age of 150 but that isnt my goal at the time. obtaining this new ability i would test it on many different people. i tested it on so many different people soaking up there life Enaji that i took on the form of a 25 year old. my life expanded 10 years. as you can see i know have hair on my chin and my face has matured. i may look that way but my attitude and everything else is still in a 15 yea olds mind.

Nitoro: i dont know what to say...asking you to come back with us would be a threat to our family.

number 1: hmph...our family...i have no family. i had a family...but then i lost them. there relationship faded into the darkness where i could never see it again. brother you and father and Tesku have all fully disconnected yourselves from me. i know nothing more of you anymore. but...in the future...my fading family will exist no more. that is one of my goals...is to kill of my family. if i can kill my mother then i can kill my father and two brothers.

Nitoro: YOU SON OF A BITCH ILL KILL YOU! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! you know you didnt mean to kill mother. it was an accident.

Number 1: or was it an accident?...(laughs) you know nothing...

Nitoro: it was an accident i know it was!

number 1: personally ive heard enough.

Nitoro: you are now a threat to my family...i can no longer say our family cause you are something that has gone insane. im not sure how you are the same Kuset but you are. if you must kill me and my family then i must protect it. i will kill you!

Number 1: your too late when it comes to killing your family.

Nitoro: (eyes widen)...you mean to say...that youve killed them already!? (Nitoro's nerves start shaking tremendously) he cant breathe...he looks into the eyes of an evil consumer. he doesnt know what to do. until his rage gets so gathered up that he cant take it anymore and starts running at number 1 to kill him.

Nitoro: I HATE YOUUUUU!!!!!!(takes out sword and starts charging at number 1)

number 1 then teleports so fast over to Nitoro that Nitoro could only take 3 steps of a charge at him. number 1 grabs Nitoro's wrist that had the sword in it and squeezes it so hard that he cant move it. then he whispers into Nitoro's ear.

number 1: (whispers) trying is pointless...i could look into your eyes right now and instantly kill you. but ill make it fair.

number 1 knees Nitoro in the stomach pushing him into the air then punches him so hard that he goes flying back 20 ft.

Nitoro caughs up blood.

number 1: you know what they call this place...this little place in the forest? "sono enjin wa niifu-do" (the circle of brotherhood) dont you think its a good place for us to fight to the death...or should i say your death.

Nitoro: your crazy...(caughs up more blood)

number 1: arigoto (thankyou) i take that as a compliment. NOW! get ready! " ketteiteki Gyakuten" (final reversal) number 1 turns on his gyakuten and takes the shape of an all white eye with a cross going through it and red veins. it also has the kanji symbols "release" on both sides of the eye.

Nitoro: what the? his Gyakuten looks so much different then mines and dads. let alone Tesku's.

number 1: this is the final stage of Gyakutens strength level. there is a strength level and a technique level. the strength level is how strong you can use it. Gyakuten being the first strength level is the weakest as for ketteiteki Gyakuten is the stongest you can obtain.

Nitoro: "keisei Gyakuten" (formation reversal). Nitoro turns on the gyakuten and his eye turns all white but only forms the crosses in his eyes.

number 1: to beable to get to that level all by yourself jsut shows that you are worth of many things...but your still not powerful enough to kill me. come...show me your true power. nii-sama.

Nitoro gets back on his legs and wipes the blood off his lip and chin. he picks up his sword and gets in a pose to fight.

Nitoro: dont tell me i didnt warn you.

Nitoro takes his sword and throws it at number one and number one dodges the sword but Nitoro then takes his arms andp ulls them back as if there was something attached to the sword. he makes hte sword fling backwards at number 1.

Nitoro: "setsuzokushi" (conjunction)

Number 1: hmph (grins in an evil way)

the sword geos through the back of number 1 and he jsut stands there grinning in an evil way.

number 1 takes the string attached to the sword and cuts it. then he takes the sword out of him selfand throws it back at Nitoro

Nitoro: impossible!...he would have died from that?

number1: i have to admit...your effort is good.but not good enough.

Nitoro then takes his sword and throws it way far up in the air. then slaps his hands together and starts bursting out Enaji outo f him making 12 clones of him self. all colored white. those clones then run and jump over to number 1 and grab a vital area of him so he cant move. then Nitoro jumps in the air. and starts charging up his hand.

Nitoro: take this! "Tijuu Ura Rengan!" ( mulitple lightning gun) THE TECHNIQUE THAT NEVER ENDS!

Nitoro then hits number 1 with the ura rengan and pushes his hand off his chest and does a front flip over his head then all the clones jump into the air and use Ura rengan on him and do a front flip jsut like Nitoro did off of him. then Nitoro starts charging up another Ura rengan and so do the clones. then Nitoro pushes his feet on one of hte cloens to shoot at number 1 to land a hit and so do the lcones but the clones start absorbing into the ura rengan move turning the ura rengan move from the color green to white.

Nitoro: "rasuto shiren" (last trial)

then Nitoro hits number 1 with the rasuto shiren move and his whole hand and arm go through number 1's stomach. then Nitoro rips hsi hand out of number 1's stomach and catchesh is sword that is coming back down from the air. and uses a sword moveo n number 1.

Nitoro: "sutenresu dageki" (stainless strike)

Nitoro takes his sword and cuts up number 1 25 times under 10 seconds and hte last swipe cuts number 1 in half. this move is called stainless strike because he slices his enemy up so fast that it doesnt even cause blood to get on the sword.

number 1's upper body and lower body falls apart and on the ground. the whole time number 1 was grinning.

Nitoro: now that your dead...you can no longer have that grin on your face.

number 1: nii-sama...you make me laugh so much. your power level is so worthless and not even close to ebing able to take on the simplest opponent.

Nitoro: what the hell!...how are you still alivei cut you in half?!

Number 1: "gyaku kousei" (reverse/rebirth) number 1's body starts to attach back together. his organs and tissue and everything start going back together. then once they go back together...a new number 1 lifts out of the old body of number 1 and the old body turns to ashes.

num ber 1's new body has no injurys or scratches on it as the old one did.

Nitoro: waht the hell!? its like all that didtn do any damage...you have made another one of you?

Number 1: its a gyakuten technique. ive had enough fun with you...

then suddenly number 1 teleports over to Nitoro and takes out his sword from his sheef and starts slicing and cutting him up and wont stop. then he stabs Nitoro 5 times...twice in the arm and once in the chest and twice in the stomach. then he grabs his neck and lifts him off the ground and starts choking him. his gyakuten eyes start to glow.

number 1: this time...ill let you live...do you want to know why im letting you live? because i pitty your worthless being. i also need someone to tell the people of what will become of the future. once i enter the sekai world to obtain my followers...i wont be coming back for quit sometime. but who knows...plans change...maybe i will take a visit to destroying the "Tsuchi world" (earth world).

Number 1 then throws Nitoro on the ground and puts his sword up and turns around and puts his hood back over his head. and starts walking away...about 25 ft. after hes been walking away he stops and turns his head to talk to nitoro:

number 1: by the way...Tesku is special...i need him just as much as he needs me. dont loose sight of him...or you never know what could happen?

then number 1 starts walking off and eventually goes off into the darkness of the forest.

Nitoro thinking in head): i...i cant move...the injuries are to severe. do i die here...? is this really the last light i will ever see. little brother...what has become of you? i...dont ...under...stand. (closes eyes slowly and passes out)

back to the present

Nitoro: thats what happened. i woke up and i felt even worse...but i forced my body to move and had enough Enaji left over to use the instant transport item you gave me. im scared for Tesku...what could Kuset of meant by saying "Tesku is special...i need him just as much as he needs me" its so confusing.

Kenichi: hes giong to use Tesku for something in the future. and it isnt going to be good. for now...Tesku is safe with grandpa Hinshu. training is what he needs the most right now. there wont always be someone there to protect Tesku...so he has to get to the level of protecting himself.

Nitoro: i think your right...but...supposivley Kuset is set out on a journey to find followers that are just like him. meaning they are all going to each be extremley powerful. hes probably going to find the most strongest fighters out there and make his self his own clan. we all have to be ready for the future...but all we can do now is wait. i just dont get why Kuset would do this? yes he had a rough past i know that but why woudl he go this far?

Kenichi: i dotn know but he must be stopped before any lives get put in any danger.

somwhere in the Sekai world.

1st man in black cloak: did you see that fight that jsut went on in the radar. it was in the "Tsuchi world" (earth world) i think that could be our new leader.

2nd man in black cloak: yes. he could be a great leader. his idea is brilliant. he could bust out the rest of our members as well.we are the most powerful people in the Sekai world at this moment. we are what he is looking for. we could get back at the Sekai world for what they did.

1st man in black cloak: not only the Sekai world...but the Tsuchi world too. we must leave now and search this man out. he is Zetsumei 7's new leader. since since our old leader dawn had gotten killed we need a new one. for 5 years zetsumei 7 has been broken up because of the sekai world. it is time to take back what is rightfully ours. with only us two being hte last members that got away we didnt have the power to free the others from the prison. but this number 1 is. it is time...to set things right. (both men in black cloaks start to laugh in an evil way.)

tune in for the next sec : "A Clan Reborn"


	6. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 6

Chapter 1 sec 6: "A Clan Reborn"

Ta: ugh...this is so troublesome.

Ren: you complain alot...you know that?

Ta: WELL! weve been on this post for three days now and have yet to see anything!? i say we leave!

Ren: we can not disobey an order Ta-kun. if you leave your post i will kill you.

Ta: hmph...as if you had the guts.

Ren: (whips out sword and puts it to Ta's kneck) dont test me.

Ta: whoa! whoa! Ren-san! put that away! i was only playing around.

Ren: well dont! this is serious. As Sukai world soldiers we have to be serious about situations were in and cant goof off.

Ta: yea your right. im just so sick of this everyday! in the same post doing the same mission. standing watch in the outskirts! Isnt this academy for fighting! all i want to do is fight! they never put us on missions where we fight.

Ren: This academy isnt made for fighting you fool. this academy is to protect the lives of the innocent of the Tsuchi world (earth world).with thinking this academy is made for jsut fighting you have alot to learn then.

Ta: but i just want to fight!

Ren: ive been here in this academy for 2 years now. i have yet to not fight...even though ive been through so much training i havnt yet fought anything. im alway on missions to be on post and watch out for enemies. not once have i found an enemy to cross the border of the outskirts. with you only being in this academy for a month i highly doubt they'd put you on a dangerous mission.

Ta: you have to admit Ren-san that being out in the outskirts of the desert and being put on post is so troublesome. its so hot and i cant take it any longer!

Ren: how in the hell did you get accepted into this Academy?! all you do is whin and cry about every little damn thing! i wish Kurosaki wouldnt have put me in a team with you!

Ta: you only wish you could be in a team with me! you jsut wait and see. ill be the best soldier out there yet one day! youll be begging to be on my team in the future!

Ren: your fucking pushing it Ta-kun! remember were in the outskirts so i can kill you and get away with it if i want!

Ta: im pushing it huh? well is this pushing it! (Ta takes out his sword but Ren shouts stop out of no where)

Ren: STOP!

Ta: what is it?

Ren: do you hear that?

Ta: here what!? the only thing i hear is the wind of the dessert.

Ren: the wind...do you hear it?

Ta: uh yea...its like every other kind of sound of wind. Ren are you playing with my head? Cause if you are you be----

Ren: SHUT UP!!! (kind of yells it but in a quite way)

Ta: im trying to listen to the difference but i dont hear a difference.

Ren: i feel it...its as if somethings Enaji pressure is so strong that it is errupting the ground shaking it and breaking pieces of the sand off the floor and mixing it with the wind changing its noise.

Ta: are you saying somone is in the outskirts?

Ren: if so there in for a big surprise. its been ordered that our mission is to kill anyone in the outskirts of the dessert.

Ta: yea i know...it would be tresspassing right?

Ren: right...do you see that...that shadow figure in the distance?

Ta: yea...whatever it is...has guts to even think of coming this far into the outskirts.

man in black cloak 1: number 4...it seems as if we have more maggots in the way again.

man in black cloak 2: hmph...

man in black cloak 1: (laughs) thisll be fun.

man in black cloak 2: will it be a challenge? is all i care about.

man in black cloak 1: thats all you ever care about number 4 is if itll be a challenge.

man in black cloak 2: are you questioning my authority numer 6?

man in black cloak 1: now why would i do that? ( grins)

(they start walking in the sandy windy area of the dessert and soon come upon Ren and Ta.

Ren: stop! who the hell are you!

man in black cloak 1: hmph...you dont know who we are. has it really been that long number 4?

man in black cloak 2: stop fooling around number 6.

Ren: by order of Uwuyaku -sama i have the right to kill you. you idiots! to even think of stepping a foot on the outskirts!

man in black cloak 2: tell me...are you a challenge?

Ta: huh? what do you mean...challenge?

man in black cloak 1: now your jsut having fun with our friends arent you number 6. (laughs)

Ren: were not your friends!!!!

man in black cloak 1: hmmmmmmmm. and i htought we could have had some fun.

Ren: thats enough!!!!

(both Ren and Ta take our there swords and point them at teh men in black cloaks)

man in black cloak 2: enough fooling around number 6. do you not know who we are? people tremble when we come around. it seems as if weve lost our reputation. 5 years has passed and the Sekai world still remains a foolish waste.

ren: who in the hell are you people! your so confusing. all you do is talk in riddles!

the black man in cloak 2 lifts up his arm and pulls his sleeve up and holds out the front ofh is hand. a black tatoo of hte number 4 is on his hand.

Ren: whats that?

man in black cloak 2: this is what i represent. my name is number 4. i am the 4th member in a clan called zetsumei 7.

Ta thinking in head): who the hell are these guys? so mysterious. i cant tell who they are cause of there hoods. im wondering if i should play hero or not. with my training and the condition of my fighting skills id never be able to take them on.

man in black cloak 1: now...move out of our way.

Ren: you only wish.

man in black cloak 1: you sound tough for a guy whos sword is shaking with fear.

Ren: (eyes widen) (stops shaking his sword)

number 6: listen well...i want a challenge...leave this dessert and tell your leader uwuyaku to send his best soldiers at the Sekai wall at 9 o'clock in three days.

Ren: im not leaving my post...ill kill you before i do that!

number 6: i let you live for now and this is how you repay me...by telling me that youll kill me? (grins) closes eyes then opens them.

Ren: what the!? his eyes...full of rage and hatred...

man in black cloak 1: (takes a deck of cards out from his pocket. and puls one from the deck.) just what i wanted...the death seal card. play your cards right! the man takes the card and throws it at Ren and the card gets larger and a grim reaper comes out of the card and shoves his hand through Rens chest and yanks out his soul.

man in black cloak 1: "rijekuto" (reject) the grim reaper flows back into the card. and Rens body falls on the ground.

man in black cloak 1: another soul that ive collected. so flawless indeed.

number 6: looks at Ta.

Ta: before you kill me...tell me your goal...your strength is beyond anything ive ever seen. you killed ren...a top fighter in his rank...and you killed him instantly.

man in black cloak 1: ive had enough fun with him number 4...can we please kill him?

number 4: no...like i said...i want a challenge...and a challenge i will get.

number 4 grabs Ta by the kneck and picks him off the ground and starts choking him.

number 4: if your leader doesnt give me a challenge...ill destroy you and the oujou kingdom. (throws him into the sand.)

Ta: (starts breathing for air) ugh...ah...ahhhhhhhhh! (starts running away)

man in black cloak 1: how foolish of you number 4...your getting too kind hearted. you let that boy live...

number 4: its been 5 years since ive actually gotten a challenge out of anybody...ive been eagerly waiting for one. who else would have told Uwuyaku about our plan?

man in black cloak 1: were losing time with the schedule...we better hurry up. remember...we only have three days left.

number 4: dont worry...once those three days come...our salvation will be near. (grins)

back with Tesku and his trainging with grandpa.

(Tesku is walking down the hallway)

Tesku thinking in head): ugh...that training with grandpa Hinshu was so troublesome. (stops walking) but i cant believe losing to Yukio was even possible. i htought i had him (makes a fist and bangs his hand against the wall) i wont let him win again. (starts walking down the hallway again) (passes the entrance way to the kitchen...stops then slowly walks back and peeps into the kitchen.

Daisuke: (starts humming while looking through the fridge for food)hmmmmmm.hmm..hmmm.

Tesku: HEY! WHO ARE YOU!

Daisuke's eyes widen and he ruses up but bumps his head on top of the fridge.

Daisuke: owwwwwww!!!! (turns his head slowly)

Tesku: oh my god! its you! the Sekai world SOLDIER!

Daisuke: uh oh...this must be the boy Yukio was warning me about. i better think up something fast to get me out of this situation.

Tesku starts running over to Daisuke

Daisuke: no no no! your mistaken...im not even real...just a figure of you imagination (smiles)

Daisuke thinking in head): oh nice on Daisuke...is that the best you can come up with?

Tesku gets into funny anime face and slides over to Daisuke and starts poking him.

Tesku: (poke poke) you seem real to me?

Daisuke: HEY GET OFF ME! DONT YOU POKE ME! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO POKE ME!

Tesku: someones a bit grumpy today...is someone a gwumpy pants? huh...is someone alittle gwumpy today?

Daisuke: now your jsut fucking with my mind! get over here! ill teach you a lesson that you wont foget!

Daisuke starts running at Tesku with a fist.

Tesku: WAIT! im sorry...i was just having some fun messing around with you. i didnt know you would take it so seriously.

Daisuke: hmph...well i did. i dont like messing with little kids and there mouthy mouths!

Tesku: IM NOT LITTLE! IM 15!!!!

Daisuke: minus 10 years and thats how you act!

Tesku: oh you little i outta (makes a fist)

Daisuke: try it! i dare you!

both Tesku and Daisuke rush to each otehr and put there faces together and are about 4 in apart and have funny anime faces and make lighting go between each others eyes. then they both immediatly turn around from each otehr and turn there heads from each other.

Tesku: you childish you know that.

Daisuke: im not the one fighting with you! i just came in here to eat...not to fight with some kid.

Tesku: wait a sec...how can you even get up with the condition your in?

Daisuke: well...i guess your Grandpa Hinshu's secret Elixar soup recipe really does work. also Sekai world soldiers heal alot faster in the Tsuchi world (earth world) then in the Sekai world, for the fact that the Enaji level is so much higher here. but its still hard to walk and stuff. i can only be up for alittle while. then its back off to bed. ill probably be having to stay here for quit some time.

Tesku: well...thats good that your back on your feet.but not good for the fact that you still have yet to healup all the way. sorry for hte way i acted. i didnt want a first impression like that on a Sekai world soldier.

Daisuke: dont worry about it...we all have our bad impressions some times.

Tesku: whats your name?

Daisuke: oh yea...how foolish of me not to introduce myself. my names Daisuke Hikaru...7 Rank captain in the Sekai world.

Daisuke: and your name is Tesku...right?

Tesku: how did you know?

Daisuke: your cousin Yukio told me...he told me to watch out for you cause you were over obsessed with the Sekai world.

Tesku: why that little!!!!

Daisuke: dont get all angry again...its scary when you get that way.

Tesku: once again...sorry for acting so immature.

Daisuke: its ok.

Tesku: so...i heard that all the captains in the Sekai world are really powerful. is that true?

Daisuke: well...to become a captain you ahve to be extremley skilled in many catagories and have great strength...so yea i guess that rumor would be true.

Grandpa hinshu walks into the kitchen.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...i see were out of bed and walking already?

Daisuke: yes...it still quit hurts to walk but i can deal with it.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...thats good. Hey Tesku...i need you to go to the store and get some ingrediants for dinner.

Tesku: why?...isnt that Yuki's job, the servent? why do i have to do it?

Grandpa Hinshu: are you even asking that question? cause i know you didnt just say what i think you said?

Tesku: ugh...this is so troublesome...whatever...what do i need to buy.

Grandpa Hinshu: here...take this...its all the ingrediants i need. and heres the money for it.

Tesku: well...im off then...ill see you later...Grandpa...Hikaru-san.

Grandpa: bye.

Daisuke: bye.

Tesku walks out of the house.

Grandpa Hinshu: i see that your getting along with Tesku.

Daisuke: hmph...for someone with such an anger issue and hard head...(says in a mean way) he can actually be entertaining.

Grandpa Hinshu: he can be anger tempted at times...but you just gotta give him a chance to show the true Tesku.

Daisuke: and what would that be...loud and irritating?

Grandpa Hinshu: (laughs) thats not exactly what i mean Hikaru-san.

Daisuke: well...if i might ask...this boy needs alot of help when it comes to training. and i am healed up enough to start actually fighting again. do you think i could help you out with Tesku's training?

Grandpa Hinshu: that would be great! for Tesku to be able to train with a Sekai world soldier would mean the world to him. just you training with him would be enough...he wouldnt ask for anything else.

Daisuke: why...tell me why he is so fascinated in the Sekai world?

Grandpa Hinshu: well...Tesku has had a rough past...ever since his mother died he got really depressed and started slacking off with everything. he knew he had great potential of becoming stronger but he never put it to the test. everybody picked on him and nagged on him. ever since the boy took a fascination in becoming a fighter, he has been obsessed with the Sekai world. with the Sekai world soldiers being extremley powerful and all he wanted to be like one. so he looked up to you guys. its ben his dream to become a Sekai world soldier for quite some time now...but for the fact that he slacked off he wants to prove to everyone that he can become strong and become a sekai world soldier.

Daisuke: hmph...so thats what it was...pure pressure.

Grandpa Hinshu: yes...but that pure pressure is what made him realize that he needed to stop slacking off and get in gear, cause if he wants to obtain his dream. hell have to work hard at it.

(Daisuke thinking in head): hmph...Tesku-kun is one tought kid...but i think in the future well be seeing greatness out of him.

Tesku is walking down the side walk

Hibiki: TESKU-SAN!

Tesku: huh? (turns around) Hibiki?

Hibiki: Tesku-san! wait up!

(runs over to Tesku trying to catch his beathe)

Hibiki: i went over to your house...but your father said you were at yoru grandpa's so i went there...then Hinshu-sama told me you were going to the grocherie store for him. so i ran as fast as i could to catch up to you.

Tesku: whats the rush Hibiki?

Hibiki: the Toshiwakai Shishou fighting school asked me to be the announcer for the finals...he told me to go around and tell everybody who there first opponent would be...were sending letters to everyone who lives out of the city of Nagasaki to tell them who there first opponents will be but he said for the kids who are attending it in my neighborhood to go ahead and tell them personally. AND----

Tesku: OH MY GOD!!!! HIBIKI JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS ALREADY! THATS ALL YOU DO IS TALK AND TALK!

Hibiki: (gets a funny anime face on) and all you do is shout.

Tesku: (gets a funny anime face on) AGH! and you still yet to tell me.

Hibiki: fine! let me just search for the paper in my bag so i can tell you who it is.

Tesku: and you didnt have this already ready because?!

Hibiki: i swear Tesku-san you have no patience for anything.

Tesku: im sorry Hibiki. ive just been so anxious to know who im going up against!

Hibiki: starts searching through his bag) AH...uh ...uh...were the hell is it! starts shaking his bag up and down and all kinds of papers start falling out.

Tesku: dont tell me you lost it!

Hibiki: um...

Tesku: HIBIKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hibiki: oh wait i forgot!...its in my pocket. (gets it out of his pocket)

Tesku: oh my gosh...this is so troublesome.

Hibiki: ahem...your opponent is...

Tesku: (looks really anxious...his eyes widen) yes...yes ...TELL ME ALREADY!

Hibiki: Yukio Yoshiyuki!

Tesku: ALRIGHT! I GET TO GO UP AGAINST SEIJI! WOOOHOOO!!!!!

Hibiki: (gets in a funny anime face) (slides over to Tesku) um...Tesku-san...(whispers)...i said Yukio Yoshiyuki.

Tesku: (stops jumping up and down)...SAY WHAT!? MY COUSIN! WHAT THE HELL!

Hibiki: stop shouting! i know you really wanted to go up against Seiji-kun but im not the one who picks the opponents. the school does.

(Tesku thinking in head): oh no...ive already went up against Yukio once...and failed! this could just well mean i could fail again. Yukio is so much stonger then me...im doomed when it comes to the finals!

Tesku gets on his hands and knees and start crying to Hibiki while he wraps his arms around Hibiki's legs.

Tesku: please hibiki! please!!!!!! you have to change it.

Hibiki: (gets in a confused angry anime face) oh Tesku-san...your hopeless...i told you already that i have no control over it! NOW GET OFF OF ME!

Tesku: oh...sorry. but you gotta help me!

Hibiki: im sorry...theres nothing I can do...all i can say is...Seiji-kun is the toughest...most strongest...fighter in our class. let me also say that hes the most popularist one too...so everybody will be cheering for him. so i know for a fact Seiji-kun will be the one to reach the top in the finals. so if you can reach the top like him...youll face him then.

Tesku: then thats what ill have to do...ill have to train harder...ill have to be confident that i can beat Seiji-kun...no matter what it takes...i will win!

Hibiki: well...good luck with that one. i still have many people to tell around the neighborhood so...ill see ya later...Tesku-san.

Tesku: hey Hibiki-san...before you leave...can you do me a favor?

Hibiki: yea what is it?

Tesku: dont go to Yukio and tell him im his opponent.

Hibiki: why?

Tesku: because...then in the finals hell go super easy on me and let me win...cause he knows its my dream to win the Toshiwakai Shishou finals...and get accepted to the be a Sekai world Oujou Kingdom soldier. he would let me win just so i could obtain my dream.

Hibiki: well...since i felt so bad that i couldnt help you change your opponent...then ill help you out with this. i most deffinetly wont tell him.

Tesku: thank you...Hibiki-san.

Hibiki: of coarse...(raises his hand up to say goodbye then turns around and starts walking away)

Tesku: i feel hopeless...as if im a failure in everything. (starts walking on the sidewalk again)

Tesku: im not sure how Yukio will feel once he fights me. i mean in the finals when i go up against him hell instantly get the feeling that he has to let me win. some how ill have to figure out how to disguise myself?

Raion: wrong! all wrong! Seiji you are slacking in so many different ways!

Seiji: uh...(starts trembling) ...im so sorry...otokooya-sama (father-sama)

Raion: since you have the sense to always fail...you will train in this move until you get it. if you still cant get it by dinner time then you GET NO DINNER!

Seiji: but---

Raion: NO BUTTS! NOW TRY IT AGAIN!

Seiji: ye..ye...yes sir.

Hoshi: Seiji-kun trembles at his father cause hes so scared of him. being a servent of this houehold for so many years and seeing seiji-kun suffer from his father...I just cant handle it anymore.

Keiichi: if you are to know your place you wouldnt even speak a word and get back to work.

Hioshi: hmph...some respectful son you are? (gets back to work)

Keiichi: father should fire that fool...hes a useless servent anyways.

(Keiichi thinking in head): now...coem on Seiji...you can do it. just focus your Enaji a little better...you dont want to make father mad again.

Raion: alright...now get to charging!

Seiji: yes...(slaps his hands together and starts charging his Enaji) AHHHHHHHHHH! (eventually stops charging)

Raion: now...get your sword ready!

Seiji: whips sword out and gets in a pose.

Raion: now...focus your Enaji into the sword while at the same time using your wind elemental skills to mix the wind with the Enaji.

(Seiji thinking in head): shit...here comes the hard part. everytime i try to mix the wind with Enaji i screw it up. im not strong enough to mix two forms together.

Raion: now!...use the ability!

Seiji: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! "Kaze taifuu" (wind typhoon) Seiji trys the attack and his sword starts to glow but back fires on him. Seiji goes flying back.

Seiji: ugh...no...no not again...fathers going to kill me.

Raion: hmph...(looks at Seiji)...worthless...(walks into the house)

Seiji: (gasps)...i have to have father recongize me...i just have to. hell never accept me as his son if i cant even master a technique so easily.

Keiichi walks over to Seiji and holds out his hand to help him up. Seiji takes his hand and Keiichi helps him up.

Keiichi: dont worry little brother...i know father can be tough at points...but i had to go through it too.

Seiji: hmph...

Keiichi: dotn have an attitude like that...if you have an attitude like that then you mise well quit training and never go to the finals.

Seiji: WELL! for the fact that all father does is rely on you ticks me off! when will he ever recognize me! if im not good enough for him he always throws me in the dumps! its as if i want to give up because he makes me feel like a failure.

Keiichi: your not a failure...your only 15...your still growing...itll take time for you to get stronger...and plus...your at the top of your class meaning you have the upper hand in the finals.

Seiji: yea...i guess your right brother. (smiles)

Keiichi: dont feel to bad about this technique, for it took me three days to atleast even beable to damage somthing with it. father just gets mad cause of his own mistakes...he pushed me really far too. but he never gave up on me. my most biggest opponent was Nitoro Taietso. father hated the Taietso clan...all of them...so he pushed me harder and harder till i was able to beat Nitoro in the finals.

Seiji: what were fathers mistakes?

Keiichi: hmph...as a little kid he was a failure in mostly everything...he never could master any techniques or anything. and for the fact that he lost to Kenichi Taietso in the finals made him furious. thats why he pushes you so far...because he doesnt want his family members to ever lose to the Taietso clan again.

Seiji: hmph...like id ever let Tesku beat me.

Keiichi: ive seen my differenes in the Taietso family...as they have seen theres in our family...i settled my differences with Nitoro andn ow were bestest of friends.

Seiji: thats what i dont understand...if were such enemies with them...why would you be bestest of friends with one of them?

Keiichi: sometimes when we get older we grow up alittle bit...we take our childish fears...and our immaturity and forget about it. i gave Nitoro a chance...as he gave me one too. i cant change my destiny in any way...our friendship was meant to be...and thats what i see in you and Tesku. you treat that boy like hes the lowest life of them all...if you just give him a chance for onc----(seiji cuts Keiichi off)

Seiji: Keiichi...im sorry but...like you said...we cant change our destiny's...and my destiny will never have Tesku as a friend in it.

Keiichi: hmph...well then. theres nothing i can say to change what you think. im only warning you that as the future goes on...you never know what will happen.

Seiji: well...all i want to do is make father happy with me. so lets train on that technique.

Keiichi: right.

back with Tesku

Tesku: hmmmmmm...hmmm...hmmmmmm. WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE ROSEBUD SEASONING!? hmph...stupid Grandpa Hinshu having me go to the store and buy all this stupid stuff really ticks me off!

lady employee: excuse me sir is everything alright?

Tesku: NO!

lady employee: uh...nevermind then. (says in a scared way then walks away)

Tesku: grrrrrrrrr. hell with the rosebud! now whats the next item on the list...orange sitrus? what in the hell is grandpa making? this is so troublesome...!

Man 1: did you hear about the Sekai world latley?

Man 2: well...i read the newspaper but i skipped that part...ever since the issue about the Sekai world getting a new leader the paper has been boring when it comes to that topic.

man 1: well this issue had some good information in it. supposivly...two members of the clan zetsumei 7 have been spotted.

man 2: wha the!? i thought all the members of that clan were dead?

man 1: i guess you really dont read that part of the paper then? anyways...there not all dead...there all held in captivity in the Sekai wall. two of the members got away...they've been in hiding for 5 years ever sicne. many of us thought the other two members were dead since they havnt been seen or heard of ever since. but they have been spotted. this isnt good for the fact that they are all criminals of very high capabilities. thwy are such a big threat to us that the Sekai world had to put them in there most strongest stronghold prison to keep them in captivity. but with two of them loose...they could come to earth and commit some big crimes. this makes me want to constantly lok my doors for now on.

man 2: see...this is the reason why i dont read that part of the newspaper. cause it has bad news all the time and disrupts our everyday lives.

man 1: well...dont foget the information i told you...we all might be in grave danger.

man 2: i highly doubt that one.

Tesku thinking head): i hate to ease drop on them but thats some intresting news. i wonder who this zetsumei 7 is? ive never heard of them? i wonder if grandpa Hinshu knows anything about them? i better hurry up and collect the rest of the ingredients though...or grandpa Hinshu's going to get mad.

back with Ta

Ta is running through the desert as fast as he can. trying to head back to the Sekai worlds kingdom...the Oujou kingdom.

(Ta thinking in head): this is bad...i dont think ill be able to make it back in three days. i might be in the Oujou kingdom grounds but im still so far away. those guys back there werent playing around when they said they wanted me to fall there plan through. i better hurry it up. good thing i can use the "subayai ashi" (fast foot) technique. by taking all my Enaji and focusing it in my feet it makes me run a hell of alot faster.

in the Oujou kingdom.

yushi: sir...i have a reading of someone intering the oujou kingdom grounds from the outskirts of the dessert.

Uwuyaku: hmmmmm...who could it be?

Yushi: it looks like a Sekai world soldier. the Enaji pressure from him isnt a creatures or human soul...so it must be a sekai world soldier.

Uwuyaku: open the gate when he gets to it.

Yushi: his pressure is high... and his emotional status is off the charts...what if this is an emergency sir?

Uwuyaku: it wouldnt surprise me...for the fact that the two zetsumei 7 members have been spotted it would surprise me that corruption will happen soon. thats why i have upped the number of soldiers in every area of the Sekai world.

Yushi: maybe hes running form something? Jun...run a status reflect on the outskirts of the dessert...i want to see if we have any readings out there.

Jun: understood! (starts typing on the keyboard) status is running...1 min till reading is done.

Yushi: Uwuwyaku-sama...what do you think zetsumei 7' goal is right now?

Uwuyaku: its quite hard to tell...but for them to not be seen for 5 years then re appear out of no where gives me an idea.

Jun: status up!...it says there are 0 readings here...the Enaji level is...is...oh my god...its off the charts...an Enaji level can only go to 100...how the hell is it at 120?

Uwuyaku: only one person has ever had an Enaji level that high before.

Yushi: who?

Uwuyaku:...Dawn. theres no possible way that dawn could be alive...he was killed.

Jun: of coarse theres not possible way...you were the one who killed him.

Uwuyaku: Jun! do a full status reflect on the whole Sekai world! it looks like the games have began.

Jun: yes sir!

Uwuyaku: if zetsumei 7 wants a war...then a war we will give them.

back with zetsumei 7 members.

man in black hood 1: good thinking number 4...with us reversing our charges of our Enaji there charts will never be able to read if there is any life form out on the outskirts of the dessert.

number 4: its a basic concept of thinking...

man in black hood 1: well...only 3 days left.

number 4: shut up already...i no longer want to hear you talk.

man in black hood 1: hmph...i dont think dawn-sama would be happy about that attitude?

number 4: turns and looks at the man in black hood with feirce evil eyes...(takes his sword to his throat) you would be wise to shut your mouth when your elders tell you to.

man in black cloak 1: as if you would even try to kill me. you need me to fall out our plan.

number 4: hmph...killing you wouldnt be something bad. it would just give me a bigger challenge in this mission. and a challenge i want. (takes sword away from the mans throat).

man in black cloak 1: thats more like it.

number 4: (just starts walking)

Grandpa Hinshu: i wonder waht is taking that boy so long to get some ingredients?

yukio: hes probably screwing around.

Daisuke: maybe hes just having trouble finding the ingredients?

Grandpa Hinshu: i dont know...but he needs to hurry up. Yuki needs to start making dinner.

Yukio: you know grandpa...Yuki is a great servent...hes so helpful and is always there for you when you need him. you should let him have the rest of the day off...how bout me and you cook dinner tonight?

Grandpa Hinshu: you know yukio...your right. i think i would enjoy making dinner with you tonight.

Daisuke: now thats more like it...instead of always fighting you guys should be more friendly like this.

Yukio: well when it comes to Tesku...hes hopeless.

Daisuke: i do agree with that. (laughs)

the door bust open.

Tesku: Tesku comes running in with the ingredients and starts gasping for air.

Yukio: whats wrong with you?

Tesku: i just ran from teh store all the way to here.

Grandpa hinshu: now why would you do that?

Tesku: i didnt want to make you mad by taking so long.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...you failed on that part. you did take quit along time.

Tesku: well...Hibiki-san stopped me on the way!

Yukio: Hibiki-san? for what?

Tesku: for...um...uh...hehe.

Yukio: what was it for Tesku?

Tesku: he was wanting to ask if i could stay the night at his house!

Yukio: Hibiki-san did? whatever! you and him arent lcose enough friends to do that.

Tesku: well he did...but of coarse i said no because i had training to do.

Grandpa Hinshu: he did come by today...but he said he was...

Tesku starts sweating...

(Tesku thinking in head): what if Hibiki told grandpa he was wnting me to tell me who my opponent was in the finals...then Yukio will ask and ill have to tell the truth. ugh...this is so troublesome.

Grandpa Hinshu: looking for you...i told him that you went to go to the store to get ingredients so he said ok and left. he never told me for what though...so i guess it was to ask you to stay the night?

Tesku: whew! thank goodness Hibiki-san didnt tell grandpa what it was for.

Tesku: well then...lets get to training!

Grandpa hinshu: why are you all excited all of the sudden?

Tesku: no reason. (laughs) then goes into the back yard.

Yukio: hes acting mighty strange...and im going to find out what it is.

Grandpa hinshu: oh Yukio...leave him alone...hes a growing teen. his hormones have all kind of emotions to them. just leave him alone.

Grandpa Hinshu: if i might ask Hikaru-san...would you be able to train Tesku tonight for me?...while me and Yukio get started on dinner? tonights training is him trying to open his inner gate of power Enaji. you wont have to do any physical training so i think you'd be able to do it.

Daisuke: id be more then happy to traing him tongiht. but...he still yet at the age of 15 hasnt opened his inner gate of power Enaji?

Grandpa Hinshu: well...Tesku has been slacking off the past year or so...and at the age of 15 is when a person is suppose to release there inner gate of power Enaji. but he skipped out on many training sessions and never opened his inner gate.

Daisuke: did you open yorus yet yukio?

Yukio: yea...since im not immature like my cousin and attended all the sessions...i got to open my gates and start learning techniques.

Daisuke: i can tell theres going to have to be alot of work done with this kid.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...thank you for doing that for me.

Daisuke: no problem. ill get started on it right now. (Daisuke trys getting up and its alittle hard for him but he can do it) he takes his cane and starts walking to the backyard door to go out of it and into the backyard.)

Grandpa Hinshu: that Hikaru-san is going to be a big help with Tesku's training i bet.

Yukio: personally i think Tesku's hopeless...hes so immature and doesnt try hard enough.

Grandpa Hinshu: stop picking on your cousin now...thats the last thing he needs right now is to be dogged on by his cousin.

Yukio: yea...i guess your right.

Grandpa Hinshu: now then...lets show these two what a real dinner is suppose to be like...not that Yuki's nasty dinners.

Yukio: hey Grandpa! be nice...Yuki's dinner was really good last night.

Grandpa Hinshu: hmph...(starts to smile) (then laughs at Yukio)

Yukio: (starts laughing with him)

Yukio: ok...not really. (both start ot laugh again)

(both get up out of there chairs in the kitchen and start working on dinner.)

Daisuke walks towards Tesku in the back yard. Tesku turns around.

Tesku: why are you out here?

Daisuke: im the one who will be training you tonight.

Tesku: WHY WHAT THE HELL! I DIDNT ASK FOR YOU TO TRAIN ME!

Daisuke: with an attitude like that i wont train you at all! ill just let you train yourself and let you lose the finals!

Tesku: grrrrrr. i outta!

Daisuke teleports over to Tesku and trips him in the process.

Tesku: Agh!

Daisuke: outta what?!

(tesku thinking in head): whoa...this guy is tough. i bettern ot mess with him anymore. he teleported so fast that i thought he was still standing in place in front of me. GAGH! hes behind me. howd he get there so fast!?

daisuke: now...are we going to train or what?

Tesku: uh...yes sir.

Daisuke: alright...thats more like it. (Diasuke picks up his cane)

Tesku: how you going to train me if your still healing up and having to use a cane?

Daisuke: cuase tonight were going to open your inner gate of power Enaji.

Tesku: no way!!!!!! are you serious! ill finally be able to have power Enaji!?

Daisuke: yes...and when you open it...youll be able to use the ability to charge your Enaji too. cause when your inner gate is getting too empty of all that Enaji using you have to charge it to fill it back up. if your inner gate has 0 of Enaji in it...then you will die instantly. so you have to remeber that before you fight you have to charge usually so you dont use up all your Enaji. not only do you have ot go through physical training but mental training as well...thats if you get accepted in the Sekai world academy.

Tesku: dotn worry i will! im not gonna lose to anyone in the finals! i jsut know it!

Daisuke: well then...before we train...show me what you got! i want to see what ive heard from your grandpa so much.

Tesku: and what have you heard?

Daisuke: hes always telling me that your a great fighter. that you have the spirit better then the strength and thats what makes you so strong.

Tesku: he really said that?

Daisuke: yep...not lieing.

Tesku: hmph...well...im not going to lie...i am a pretty good fighter!

Daisuke: hmph...dont be too confidant cause being too confidant can make you lose at something you really want...trust me i know.

Tesku: alright...then lets do it!

Daisuke: come at me when ever your ready.

(Tesku thinking in head): hehehe...i cant believe im having to fight a guy that is injured so badly and can barley walk. and on top of that has to use a cane. this'll be a peice of cake.

Tesku gets in his fighting pose position...so does Daisuke

Daisuke: COME!

Tesku slaps his hands together

Tesku: Gyakuten!!!!!(Reversal!!!!!) (activates Gyakuten)

then Tesku goes running at Daisuke with his arms flying in the wind behind him. he jumps in the air and makes a fist and goes at Daisuke to punch him. Daisuke moves to the side and dodges him really easily.

Daisuke: first fact...never come at your opponent with a direct attack.

daisuke takes his cane and trips Tesku and Tesku falls on the floor.

Tesku: AGH! how in the hell did you do that so fast. i almost had him with that punch but missed...but my Gyakuten should have warned me that he was going to trip me with his cane so i could dodge it. this guy is way powerful. he is a captain though from the sekai world.

Daisuke: stop thinking...more attacking!

Tesku: FINE! Tesku jumps up and stats throwing a bunch of punches at Daisuke but the whole time Daisuke is avoiding them by just moving out of place and doging them.

Daisuke: it seems like during training you dont listen to a word i say. i just said dont give a direct attack!

Tesku: hmmmmm. hes right.

Tesku jumps back away from Daisuke and before he can touch the ground Daisuke teleports over to him and trips him again with his cane.

Tesku: AGH! again...what the hell...its like every move i make he counters it by tripping me.

Daisuke then picks his cane up from the ground and starts acting as if it were a sword. he starts trying to jab Tesku with it and swings about 20 swings at him.

Daisuke: "Kage Dance" (shadow dance)

Tesku dodges them all though.

Tesku: ha! i dont think so...my Gyakuten is stronger then you think!

Daisuke: i did that on purpose. like i said...youll have to go through alot of mental training as well...you must learn about many things...and one thing that ive learned is that one who hasnt mastered the Gyakuten eye technique and uses it too much in a fight can wear them down. after you using that i have wore you out of strength...so if i try to attack again you wont be able to use Gyakuten that easily and wont be able to dodge it.

Tesku's eyes widen

Tesku: what the!? how did he know that?

Daisuke then runs over to TEsku and swings at his back and knocks him in the air and then swings at his stomach and knocks him to the gorund.

Tesku: AGH! Tesku gets up...but then starts to tremble and falls to the ground.

Daisuke: being too confidant about your self will always make you lose...you have to go with the flow of the figtht and take it step by step. you cant just go at it and be confidant and think youll win everytime. in real life stiuations i could of jsut now killed you if i wanted to. you have to be preparred for the worst to come at you.

Tesku: im a failure again...i cant beat Yukio...nor you.

Daisuke: i wouldnt expect you to be able to beat me. im a Sekai world Captain...theres no wy you would be able to beat me. i could probably even beat your grandpa in a fighting match.

Daisuke walks over to Tesku and helps him up.

Daisuke: dont beat your self down about losing...i fought with you first before the actual training so you could see your flaws. so you know what you need to work on. youll do jsut fine at teh finals...trust me...i know how to train someone into a great fighter. ill get you there. dont worry.

Tesku: really! oh thank you Hikaru-san. Tesku jumps over to Daisuke and hugs him.

Daisuke: oh...well...i wasnt expecting that.

Tesku: oh sorry...well do this in a proper way. Tesku puts out his hand for Daisuke to shake it. Daisuke shakes his hand.

Grandpa hinshu: watching that match right now really made me proud of Tesku. hes gradually little by litte. growing up to become a mature boy and fighter. dotn you think Yukio?

Yukio: sure...why not.

Grandpa hinshu: why do you always have a negative attitude towards Tesku all the time?

Yukio: because...he never trys the whole year! and then now all the sudden he wants immediate help from you me and everyone else to baby him and train him for the finals! its rediculous! i workd my ass of this whole year and no one babied me while i was training! this is stupid! Yukio throws the orange citrus on the kitchen counter and runs upstairs.

Grandpa Hinshu: ugh...this isnt good...i didnt know these were the true feelings yukio had towards Tesku? i better go and talk to him.

Daisuke: alright! now that all the emotional stuff is over...lets move on.

Tesku just laughs.

Tesku: ok ...im all ears...im ready to learn how to open my inner gate of power Enaji!

Daisuke: hmph...im not sure if your ready for this?

Tesku: oh yea!!! im totally pumped!

Daisuke: let me warn you that this isnt just a learn it in one day process...it takes hard practive to open it up.

Tesku: i wont eat! i wont sleep! i wont even breathe until i have this mastered!

Daisuke: (eyes widen) this kids intent on learning this...is...something else...thats the one thing ive learned about him so far...he never gives up.

Tesku: ALRIGHT!!!!! LETS DO IT!

Daisuke: now...for you inner gates to be opened...you have to open the gate that contains all your hidden power Enaji. every person has power Enaji...but when the Inner Gate is sealed up you cant use it till you break it free. some people arent born with power Enaji but that is very rare. anyways...the way to break it is to focus all your Enaji in the gates area. you have all your regular organs like your heart...lungs...liver...and all of those but in the right side of your heart is where your power Enaji inner gate container is. it is protected by a very heavy and hard tissue that is basially like diamond...it can never break...so the cantainer it self can never be damaged if someone were to try to crush it or stab it with a sword. your heart is located at the upper left part of your chest...so you would want to focus your Enaji in that area but to the right of your heart. do you understand?

Tesku thinking in head): this is going to be harder then i thought...all these terms and facts you have to know just to be able to open it. btu i jsut know that i can do it!

Tesku: yea i think i get it...Grandpa Hinshu has taught me how to focus Enaji in certain areas of your body so focusing it wont be as hard.

Daisuke: good! cause i thought i was going to have to teach you that one first.

Daisuke: like i said...itll take a few days for you to actually be able to release it. but go ahead and give it a first try.

Tesku: ok...but first...how will i know when i have successfully released it?

Daisuke: a huge portion of power Enaji will foce out of you. for it is all being released in one big blow. itll feel different from regular Enaji. power Enaji gives you a good feeling...like a feeling of strength.

Tesku: gotcha!

Daisuke: now...as you try to open the inner gate...your body will reject you...so each time you try to open it you will be damaging your body. doing this can really wear you down...so afte a few shots youll probably pass out from all the damage happening to your body. ill watch you just incase you do pass out.

Tesku: whats the feeling of the damage? does it hurt really badly?

Daisuke: it can at times...your body is rejecting that regular Enaji back through your body damging your organs. itll give you bruises throughout your body. its kind of like getting a shot. sometimes the needle hurts really badly and sometimes it doesnt...you never know?

Tesku: i get it now!

Daisuke: well give it a try already!

Tesku: yea!

(Tesku slaps his hands together)

Tesku: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! he starts charging his Enaji in the inner gate area of his body.

Tesku thinking in head): ugh! this is hard...he was right...its like my body is rejecting it as the best possible way as it can.

then Tesku's Enaji shoots back at him through out his body and he goes flying back and hits the ground.

Tesku: AGH! (hits the ground) UGh...that hurt so badly...it felt as if someone shot me with a gun.

Daisuke: i warned you...at times it can be painful...but at times it cant...but the less painful it gets...the better are your chances of opening it. it just shows you that your getting close to opening it.

Tesku gets up off the ground.

Tesku: hmph...I DONT CARE HOW MUCH MY BODY REJECTS IT! IM NOT GIVING UP!

Daisuke: hmph...? this kid just wont stop. (laughs inside)


	7. FinalKingdom ch 1 sec 7

Chapter 1 sec 7: This is my Destiny! I'll never give up!

Yukio: hey... Grandpa Hinshu.

Grandpa Hinshu: yea...what is it Yukio?

(Yukio opens the blinds from the window)

Yukio: Tesku's been out there all day...and hasnt stopped training. you know that isnt good for him. i think youd better go out there and tell him to take a break. i wonder where Hikaru-san is? hes not out there helping Tesku anymore?

Grandpa Hinshu: its not for you to worry where where Hikaru-san is Yukio. but...you are right. dinner is almost done. so Tesku should come inside and take a break. here watch over the food and make sure it doesnt burn. ill go get Tesku.

Yukio: yea. (Yukio puts the blinds back to the way they were and takes the spoon and starts sturring the pot)

(Yukio thinking in head): why wont you ever give up Tesku. i just hope you dont push yourself too hard.

(Tesku thinking in head): (starts breathing in and out real heavily) ive been at this all day. ugh!...my chest hurts so badly. but i wont give up! alright. thisll be the 99th try today. i can do it. (slaps hands together) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(starts charging up Enaji) alright...focus...focus...focus. (Tesku starts focusing all his Enaji to his inner gate.) AHHHHHH!!!! what the? ive never been able to focus it this long? maybe ill do it this time...maybe ill really be able to unlock my inner ga----then suddenly it back fires at Tesku and he goes flying back into the air. AGHHHH!!!! (starts breathing heavily) again!...(stutters while trying to get up) ill...do...it...again...i wont give up!. (Tesku gets up and slaps his hands together)

Grand pa Hinshu: TESKU! thats enough!

Tesku: huh?!

Grandpa Hinshu: Tesku...i know how badly you want to train. but youve been beating yourself up all day. you gotta stop and take a break.

Tesku: never.

Grandpa Hinshu: what? im surprised that youve even made it htis far. with beating your internal organs up this much im surprise they havnt busted already. now...stop being foolish and come inside. me and Yukio have dinner ready.

Tesku: like i said...never. i promised myself i wouldnt eat, sleep, or drink...until i have mastered this move! i wont go back on my word!

Grandpa Hinshu: STOP BEING FOOLISH! I WONT ALOW IT!

Tesku: SHUT UP! like you'd know anything about trying! you were born with a gift grandpa! you were able to master all the moves with in min! you cant stop me! theres nothing that you can do!

Grandpa Hinshu: (grandpa Hinshu's eyes widen) (as if he was in shock of hghkis past) if i have to break your legs and carry you inside and throw you in a chair and make you eat I WILL!

Tesku: how...? how will i ever be able to win the finals in this condition...the condition of not even being able to use power Enaji. theres only 5 more days left till the finals! i wont give up on my dream...i never will! do you not realize yet! THIS IS MY DESTINY! ILL NEVER GIVE UP!

Grandpa Hinshu: yes i know...how you are feeling right now. in the past...I never really tried...i was just able to learn everything half fast. but that doesnt give you the right to take all your anger out on something.

Tesku: what would you know! what the hell would you know! HUH!?

Grandpa Hinshu: stop it Tesku! stop being so childish! i realize your dream...and envy you for sticking wiht something for so long. ive watched you for a couple days now...and have seen you growing up little by little. but now all your showing me is that your throwing it all away.

Tesku: the only damn reason your wanting me to stop is for you own mistakes! im not the one who killed my son by pushing him through too much training-----(gets cut off by Grandpa Hinshu)

Grand pa Hinshu: SHUT THE HELL UP! DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Tesku: hmph...

Grandpa Hinshu: you little brat! grand pa hinshu starts running at Tesku. but out of no where Daisuke teleports infront of Grandpa Hinshu to stop him.

Daisuke: stop it!...both of you! fighting isnt going to solve anything. im disappointed in both of you. (looks over at Tesku) Tesku-san...your immaturity will never get you into the Oujou kingdoms academy for the Sekai world. pushing your grandpa like that and bringing up horrible past memories isnt going to solve anything. disobeying him and not listening to his orders wont either! (looks over at Grandpa Hinshu) im disappointed in you the most Hinshu-sama. supporting Tesku is what he needs the most. you yelling at him isnt going to help. talk about being immature...your the one being the most right now. now...please Hinshu-sama...go inside...ill deal with this.

Grandpa Hinshu: (sighs) then walks inside.

Daisuke: what were you thinking Tesku-san? you know better then to disobey your grandpa.

Tesku: hell never understand me. no one will. if he cant understand that im never going to go back on my word then i guess ill never be able to accept him and hell never is going to be able to accept me.

Daisuke: hmph...im sick of training a child. one who wont coopoerate and is going to be immature about everything. your on your own kid. (turns around and starts walking towards the house then stops) turns his head to the side.) dont expect to be accepted into the Sekai world's Oujou kingdoms academy. (walks into the house.)

Tesku: i dont understand...? how is trying my best and trying to obtain my dream being immature? what do they know anyways. theyll never understand me...never. (slaps hands together) now then...back to training.

back with Yukio inside the house.

Yukio: (shakes his head) grandpa...Hikaru-san...both of you didnt have to be that hard on him.

Daisuke: pushing someone and being harder on them makes a boy into a man...itll knock some sense into his head that he needs to start being mature.

Yukio: im sorry Hikaru-san but...i dont believe in that one bit. right now Tesku is showing more maturity then anyone i know. succeeding in his dream and trying as hard as hard as he can to open that inner gate shows alot of growing up in him. tesku is one to never give up on something. if he were to just say "screw it" and never try...that is showing more immaturity then anything.

Grandpa Hinshu: well...i guess your right Yukio...i just never saw it like that. with all my years of training others and being trained as a child i never did things the way Tesku did. i guess seeing him do things differently ticked me off. thats how my first son...cloud was. Yukio you and Tesku's uncle was one amazing boy. he was exactly like Tesku. he never gave up on anything. and me seeing Cloud take so long wiht training ticked me off. so i pushed him and pushed him. and that is how i was treating Tesku as well. eventually Cloud ran away and i havnt seen him ever since. its been 20 years now. i got the idea that hes dead...but who knows?

Daisuke: im so sorry...but---

Grandpa Hinshu: dont worry about it...its been such along time that ive been able to get over it. but with Tesku bringing it up and making smart ass comments about it really in raged me.

Daisuke: your right...Tesku had no right to say that...but im not sure what you were going to do to Tesku by running at him...but...if it was to hit him...im glad that i made it in time to stop you.

Grandpa Hinshu: no...i would never...ever hit Tesku. i was running over to him to hug him. i realized what Tesku said and it knocked into my head that this boy is going through alot. and all he needs right now is loving and caring. i have realized now that Tesku's goals and dreams i must accept. and i must accept the way he does them. even if it takes him awhile...its just another way of obtaining things in life.

Yukio thinking in head):...so much is happening. im not sure what to think anymore.

Grandpa Hinshu: well then...dinners ready lets eat.

Yukio: what about Tesku?

Grandpa Hinshu: im not one to get in the way of peoples goals and dreams. if he says he wont eat, sleep, or drink till he obtains his goal then so be it.

Yukio: oh...

(Daisuke thinking in head): i sure hope things are going the way you want them to Uwuyaku-sama.

later that night.

Yukio is laying in his bead with his arms under his head relaxed back.

Yukio: i cant sleep...what the hell is my problem? all i can think about is what happened to day. and Tesku. (Yukio hears Tesku throwing out a big yell as if he was getting hurt.) what the? thats all ive been hearing all day and night. Tesku has been training with this inner gate opening for 2 days and 2 nights now...how can he go on that long with out food, sleep or even drink...let alone with his body in aching pain? i better go check on him. (gets out of bed and walks down stairs and out the back door to the back yard.)

Tesku is lying on the ground and is gradually getting up but trembling to death while doing it. Tesku gets half way up but falls down. Yukio runs over ot him to catch him and pull him back up.

Yukio: you ok?

Tesku: im fine...but i have to get back to training.

Yukio: Tesku no mor---...i mean...yea...go ahead. (just stares at Tesku)

(Yukio thinking in head): how?...how can he go this far without...its just impossible.

Yukio: i belive in you...Tesku.

Tesku: thanks...(slaps hands together) UGh!...no...i wont whin...i will obtain this.

Yukio: amazing...(then walks back into the house.) closes the door) dont give it up Tesku...dont you ever give up.

next day In the Sekai world's Sekai wall prison.

officer: alright! its bathroom break time...and this time...there better not be any fucking around! you there! your first. (points to a man in a black cloak.) (the man in black cloak just looks up and stares at him) I SAID YOUR FIRST! NOW GET UP! (just keeps on staring at the officer) fine! if your just going to stare at me then ill make you get up. (the oficer takes out a key and puts it into the whole of the lock) one of teh prisoners wearing a black cloak starts pushing there finger forward and a black mist starts shooting through the floor.

Officer 2: NO! DONT OPEN THE PRISON GATE! (but the 1st officer already opened the gate 1 in open.) the black mist starts to seep out of the prison.

1st officer: whats that smell? (sniffs and gets some of the black mist into his nose and starts to have black veins start popping out of his body and starts to choke.

2nd officer: DAMIT! (grabs the 1st officer's hand and slams the gate shut and rips out the key and re locks the gate.) YOU IDIOT! you cant do that! you cant open the gate like that. these are the most powerful beings youll ever set eyes on. also the most top rated criminals. (1st oficer gradually starts to be able to breathe again. and the veins start to go away.

1st officer: ugh...sorry. im new here...i didnt know. but...who the hell did that to me?

2nd officer: you see that one in the black cloak sitting by the wall?

1st officer: yea.

2nd officer: ive tried many times to get htere names but everytime they hold out there hand and show me a number tattooed on there hand. that one by the wall is called number 5. who ever he or she is...has the power of death. if he or she kisses you or touches you or even gets in a radius of you you will die either instantly or slowly. whatever time limit number 5 wants is the time of death youll have. you never want to get on number 5's nerves. number 5 uses that black mist to do further away attacks on number 5's enemys.

1st officer: oh yea! (looks at number 5) YOU WANNA TRY IT AGAIN YOU SCUM! (number 5 looks up)

2nd officer: you idiot! i told you not to get on number 5's ner---- (number 5 cuts off what the 2nd officer was saying and teleports over to the 1st officer) (then after a few seconds opens up he or shes eye's)

1st officer: AGH! what the hell is wrong with number 5's eyes...its eyes are like death.

(number 5 goes back to he or shes seat)

2nd officer: i wonder why (rolls eyes)

1st officer: do you think im scared of you? theres a wall between us...theres nothing you can do. this is a joke...none of these guys even talk.

2nd officer: ive been the officer for them for 5 years now...they havnt said one word to me through all of those years.

1st officer: its an honor to be able to even be in the presents of these people.

2nd officer: i thought you didnt know anything about them?

1st officer: most everyone knows about Zetsumei 7.

1st officer: hmmmmm...i never understood why Uwuyaku-sama never just sentenced them to death?

2nd officer: me niether?

( another officer starts walking down the hallway and spots the other two officers talking)

officer 3: hey you two! what are you rembling about!? get back to work!

officer 2: shikan-san...since when were you our general? dont tell us what to do!

Shikan: (officer 3) hmph...walks away.

1st officer: looks like he has guts to say that to you.

2nd officer: yea...hes always been jealous of me. anyways...we need to get these guys a restroom break. now how you do it is NOT to unlock the door. first you have to have them all get in there seats and put there hands and feet in the locking chamber hooks. then turn on this button and a ring of Enaji will lock there hands and feet together. each of them have a unique braclet that dis ables there powers from being used. so when you take each of them out of the prison wall they cant do anything to hurt you or kill you.

1st oficer: sounds good to me. HEY ALL YOU SCUM! GET IN YOUR POSITIONS IF YOU WANT A BATHROOM BREAK! (all 5 of the zetsumei 7 members put there hands and feet in the position to be locked up.) 1st officer presses the button for the locking ot begin) (it locks them up except for 1 of them.

2nd officer: now...this time you open the gate. but this time all of them are locked up so they cant run out of the gate. hold your gun to him.

1st officer: whats his name...the one that didnt get locked up. is he the one that were taking to the bathroom first?

2nd officer: thats number 7. he always gets teh bathroom break first...hes the weakest of them all. so hes not as much of a big threat. come on...hold your gun to him.

1st officer: oh yea...right. (holds gun up.) (2nd officer unlocks the gate wall) come on...lets go! (number 7 walks out and is hand cuffed) (the 1st officer's gun is shaking to death)

number 7: hmph...

1st officer: what the?! did you just say something? (number 7 just looks straight forward and ignores the 1st officer) get going...START WALKING! (number 7 starts walking.)

2nd officer: this boy has alot to learn to not shout and scream at Zetsumei 7.

back in the Sekai world with number 4 and 6.

number 6: tonight is the night eh?

number 4: when you talk...do you just like to anger people with pointless sayings?

number 6: hmph...your attitude would get you killed if daw----(number 4 cuts number 6 off)

number 4: if you speak of him one more time ill kill you. (number 4's eyes are enraged with anger)

number 6: hmph...so...how is this exactly going to work? (number 4 just starts walking and ignores number 6)

number 6: so...are we just going to ignore me now?

number 4: like i said...why do you say pointless stuff that jsut angers people? if your going to say stuff like that then dont talk at all.

number 6: youll never change number 4...never.

number 4: (teleports over to number 6) you better be lucky that im not the leader...or i would have killed you eyars ago!

number 6: your anger and pressure on me is intriuging...but youll have to do better then that if you want to scare me.

number 4: listen up!!!!!! and listen well cause ill only say this once. once we get to the Sekai wall kill in anyone in your site! we need to find where there keeping the other members at...what prison wall there located at. then we bust them out and leave. its as simple as that...we need no plan. we are Zetsumei 7...if we cant rescue the rest of the clan then that means were not powerful enough and meaning were not even worthy of living. so...you got it?

number 6: yea...you shouldnt have to worry aboutn ot saving them...itll be a piece of cake. besides...if you can kill 1000 Sekai world soldiers within 10 min...you can take down the sekai world wall officers as well.

number 4: pointless sayings? youll never get it...will you? (starts walking forward)

back with Uwuyaku and the other two Sekai world computer technology soldiers.

Yushi: the soldier from the outskirts has arrived at the gate sir!

Uwuyaku: LET HIM IN!

(Yushi presses the button to talk to him through a machine)

Yushi: give me your code soldier.

Ta: 65739487

Yushi: confirmed...aloud access.(opens the gate) Sir...he said it in a way of emergency. something isnt right.

Uwuyaku: what was his number again...i will talk to him through his cell.

Yushi: um...its 65739487.

Uwuyaku takes his cell out and starts punching in the code number. ( this cell isnt like any other cell phone...it can call people but to call someone you must know there access code. it also can read Enaji pressure.

Ta's phone starts to ring while hes running. Ta answers it.

Ta: Its Uwuyaku-sama...Yes sir!

Uwuyaku: is there an emergemcy?

Ta: yes sir! a huge one! were in grave danger. something about this mysterious clan Zetsumei 7...i know nothing about them...but do you?

Uwuyaku immediatly hangs up his phone.

Uwuyaku: i knew it! instant transport that soldier to this room.

Jun: yes sir! Jun types in Ta's access code and Ta immediatly gets transported into the room.

Ta: what the? thank you sir...for instant transport me.

Uwuyaku: report soldier! what do you know.

Ta: right!...me and Ren-kun were just minding our buisness at our post when suddenly----

Uwuyaku: get to the point soldier! i dont need to know a life story...you might not know about Zetsumei 7 but i do! its a huge situation!

Ta: uh...uh...right. the two members of zetsumei 7 arent dead.

Uwuyaku: what the? i knew it...i thought they might of died but i knew they were to powerful for that.

Ta: supposivly there heading towards the Sekai world wall...they said they would be there exactly at 9 o'clock tonight. thats all they said.

Uwuyaku: wheres Ren-san?

Ta: he...didnt make it...they killed him.

Uwuyaku: figures.

Ta: sir...why would they be heading towards the Sekai world wall? all there is there are prisoners.

Uwuyaku: it only makes since now...it would be to bust out there other members. there going to try to unite the clan again!

Jun: i understand it now.

Ta: what is it!?

Yushi: dont shout at Uwuyaku-sama soldier! you know better!

Ta: im sorry sir.

Uwuyaku: that doesnt matter. now...let me explain. Every 5 years the Sekai world wall deteriates and falls apart. because it is made out of Enaji it will eventually need to re charge its self. and ever 5 years at 9 o'clock exactly it falls apart and takes 20 min to re charge and go back up. at that point in time teh Sekai world wall is heavily guarded for all the prisoners. at that time those other two members of Zetsumei 7 are planning to rescue the other members. nothing...no matter what it is can get through that Sekai world wall. but when it is torn apart and faded away those two members will have all the access they need. hwo clever of them. to first go out in hiding for 5 eyars to make everyone think they died. and then to show up 5 eyars latter for this. YUSHI!

Yushi: yes Uwuyaku-sama!

Uwuyaku: send as many Sekai world soldiers to the Sekai world wall immediatly!

Yushi: yes sir!

Uwuyaku: Jun you do the same!

Jun: yes sir!

Uwuyaku: Sodier...i want you to go to the hospital wing...you need some healing up. thank god you got here in time. Zetsumei 7 will not get away with this.

Ta: its 5 o'clock sir...do you think those soldiers can make it in time?

Uwuyaku: with instant transport they will!

(Uwuyaku thinking in head): i wonder how Daisuke is doing? its been three days now and now report back from him...thats not like him?

back in the Tsuchi world (earth world)

Yukio: grand pa.

Grand pa Hinshu: (reading the news paper) (puts it down) yea.

Yukio: its 5 o'clock...and Tesku has not rested...eatin...or drinkin...in 2 and a half days now. how...tell me how its possible. when your training and yoru body is getting beaten up that much...how can you just go on?

Grandpa Hinshu: i dont know...im just trying not to think about it. yes i do admire the fact that hes trying this hard...but...his ignorance wont get him anywhere...hell never be able to open his inner gates by pushing it this hard.

Yukio: do you really believe that he wont be able to do it?

grandpa Hinshu: no. it wont happen...he has screwed up his opprtunities of ever obtaining his dream.

Yukio: really?

Daisuke is at the kitchen table as well drinking coffee. (grandpa Hinshu starts reading the news paper again.)

Yukio: isnt it a little to late to be drinking coffee Hikaru-san?

Daisuke: isnt it a little to late to be hitting pueberty?

Yukio: (frowns at Daisuke) what the hell is your problem?!

Daisuke: (drinks the coffee) ahhhhh...(puts the mug down) i dont like it when people make dumb remarks like that. when is it ever too late to drnk coffee. just because everyone does it in the morning doesnt mean i have to also.

(Yukio thinking in head): this man...is so forward with things. its like his voice is deep and angered...but at the same time you know hes not angry. i wonder how Tesku's doing?

Yukio: well then...ill be in the living room watching tv if anybody needs me. (Yukio gets up from his chair and goes into the living room and turns on the tv) hmmmmmm...Hikaru no ko! (light is great!) is on...that show is stupid...i wonder whats on the news? Yukio switches to the news.

reporter 1: alright Hana! now movign onto the Finals...such an interesting subject.

reporter 2: yes Dan! its the subject the critics andp ublic have been craving to hear.

Hana: for all you people out there who dont know about the Finals well give you a heads up! each year a group of kdis from all over the cities of Japan fight in a tournamnet called the Finals. each city around Japan has the Toshiwakai Shishou school for boys and girls to train them and get htem ready for the Finals. each year there is a pre-finals and all those kids that win that get to go on next year for the actual thing...THE FINALS! but this years finals are going to be different! since the Sekai world is needing so many soldiers each year there going to make the tournament different this year. instead of the top winner from each school in each city being the only ones who get accepted they making it to where 8 students from each city will battle one another...there will be 4 matches and who ever wins out of the person they go up against will automatically be accepted in the Sekai world's Oujou Kingdom or ukiyo Kingdom. so Final contestants! be ready cause you might be accepted in one of the kingdoms!

Yukio: ALRIGHT! wait until Tesku hears about this!

Dan: lets see who the final contestants are for Nagasaki's finals! there are 8 of them...and each of them are the most toughest in there class to be able to make it this far in the finals. last year in the pre-finals there were 30 matches and only 8 of them succeeded! lets see now...the first contestant is Seiji Mikomi. now we always look forward to seeing a performance from the Mikomi clan.

Hana: thats right Dan! Seiji Mikomi is the top of his class and ready for action! last year we saw a great fight from him and the public is wanting an even greater one this year!

Dan: the next contestant would be...Amy Yamayichi. this girl can seem sweet and kind but she packs a big punch when it comes to fighting!

Hana: oh that Amy-chan always puts up a good fight.

Dan: next on the list is Chuudou Sachi. last year in the pre-finals Sachi-san barley made it through the fight. with jsut one sparing punch he took down his opponent an luckily made i to the finals! next up is Kyo Suke. seems like hes more into eating then fighting! but luckily he made it into the finals while eating a doughnut while he was fighting.

Hana: interesting Dan...how can someone fight...but eat a doughnut at the same time?

Dan: im not sure Hana but its obviously possible. next up is Yukio Yoshiyuki. last year with using his Nagoyaka Genkotsu (gentle fist) Yukio had the upper hand in the last fight he had. being able to paralize his enemy was his best move yet!

Yukio: AWSOME! my names on tv!

Dan: next up is Tesku Taietso. not sure how he made it into the finals for he was beaten by Seiji Mikomi last year. with only know his bloodline Gyakuten this boy struggled last year alot. he never used any power Enaji attacks last year...only his brute strength. not sure how he got into the finals by losing but hopefully well be seeing something great out of him this year! next up is Tatsuo Ryuu. last year this fire elemental made a great performance and out standing skill! dont mess with this fire head cause hell burn you up in no time! and last but not least is Mizu Jin. this water elemental can actually be hot headed when it coems to fighting. he gets angered easily so dont mess with him.

Hana: so thats all of our contestants for the Toshiwakai Shishou finals in Nagasaki. hopefully this year well be seeing a great performance from all these kids. the tournaments will be held this Saturday at 5 pm at the Toshiwakai Shishou fighting school in the stadium. until then...im Hana Momichi

Dan: and im Dan Kisha...and your watching NNC News...see you later!

Yukio turns off the tv.

Yukio: i bet Tesku will be really happy to hear that he has an even bigger chance of getting into the Sekai world now! HEY GRANDPA! guess what!

Greandpa hinshu: what!...come in the kitchen i cant hear you?

Yukio goes into the kitchen

Yukio: grandpa! this eyar 4 students will be accepted into the Sekai worlds academy instead of only 1! how exciting is that.

Grandpa Hinshu: really? thats good...now you and Tesku have an even bigger chance of getting into the Sekai world.

Yukio: yea i know! i bet Tesku will be so excited to hear about this! i think ill go tell him now!

Grandpa Hinshu: yukio...im sorry but...you better leave Tesku and his training alone for now.

Yukio: yea...i guess your right.

(Diasuke thinking in head): i wonder if this is Uwuyaku-sama's doing...to try and have Tesku-san's chance of getting into the Sekai world easier and more greater?

Yukio: you ok Hikaru-san? you look like your in great htought?

Daisuke: yea im ok...just thinking.

Yukio: well then...grandpa i think ill go on a walk.

Grandpa Hinshu: alright but you be careful now.

Yukio: Grandpa! im 15 1/2...i think i can handle myself. (laughs)

Grandpa Hinshu: just be careful ok.

Yukio walks out the door and starts walking down the side walk.

Daisuke: i think ill take a little walk too.

Grandpa Hinshu: are you sure...are you feeling better to be able to wlak with out your cane?

Daisuke: yea...i think i can walk with out it. i havnt really tried yet. (Daisuke gets up from his seat and can gradually be able to wlak alittle bit.)

but...i better just sit down and rest for now. walking around isnt going to help.

Grandpa Hinshu: i think thats the best idea also.

Yukio is walking down the side walk and sees Amy doing the same thing.

Yukio: hey Amy-chan!

Amy looks up.

Amy: huh? oh Yukio-san! whats up?

Yukio: nothing really. did you watch the news just recently?

Amy: yea...its so exciting to hear that i have an even bigger change of being accpeted! i didnt think i should even try to do the finals. i knew i wouldnt make it to the top out of 8 people. but know that i only have to beat 1 person makes the matters even better.

Yukio: yea i know! i cant wait to tell Tesku! hell be so happy.

Amy: why havnt you told him yet?

Yukio: oh...well i dont want to get in the way of his training so...for now im just leaving him alone.

Amy: oh...i think everyone has been training there butts off for the Finals. even i have with my father.

Yukio: yea but...isnt your bloodline...not a fighting one?

Amy: no...i guess it isnt really?

Yukio: then how do you train with it?

Amy: the "Naibuteki Shin" (Internal Core) can be used in many ways besides fighting. i train with it by opening all of its different techniques it has. every bloodline is the same...you have to unlock different techniques to sue for different ways in a fight...but the bloodline usually only has one main goal to it. liek for instance lets take your bloodline...the "Nagoyaka Genkotsu" (gentle fist) its main use is to damage Enemys times 10 then a usual punch is worth...but you also have other moves for it too right?

Yukio: yea

Amy: well...you use those for different stages in a battle when it is most convienenet for you. Just like Tesku-san's bloodline the "Gyakuten" (reversal) its main use is to revert peoples attacks back at them while dodgeing it at the same time. but it also has different moves with it also. with my bloodline the "naibuteki Shin" (Internal Core) i can puncture someone and keep my hand on any part of there body and soak up there Enaji out of them. with also knowing alot of good Tai moves as well i also have healing abilities and others as well. of coarse i havnt unlocked all the techniques but im getting there.

Yukio: i understand now. that makes alot more sense now. hey Amy-chan.

Amy: yea

Yukio: you want to go get some ice cream or something?

amy: uh yea sure...ice cream sounds really good right now.

Amy and Yukio talk a walk to Nagasaki's more urban city part of the city.

Yukio: ugh...weve been walking now for an hour and thiry minutes.

Amy: oh you baby! you can handle it.

Yukio: i know...im just playing around. you wanna go to Ichimaru's ice cream shop?

Amy: ye hes my favorite! thats the only ice cerm shop that makes there ice cream from scratch! its not boxed up like all the others.

Yukio: alright then well go there. besides its only a block away from where we are now.

Amy and Yukio walk to Ichimaru's ice cream shop.

worker: what can i get for ya today?

Yukio: um...ill have one blitz berry sundea with alittle bit of shiroppu drizzled on the top. (shiroppu is a sweet tasting syrup used for ice cream)

Amy: mmmmmm that sounds good. ill have the same!

Yukio: make that two blitz berry sundea's please.

worker: alright thatll be just one minute. go ahead and take a seat and well bring them over to ya.

Yukio: oh thanks lot mister.

Yukio and Amy go sit down a a table.

Yukio: i never would of thought of hanging out with you?

Amy: whys that?

Yukio: even though you were always nice to me ...you were always the popular girl. usually the popular girl is the mean and hateful and treat everybody like low life kind of person. but your the total opposite of that.

Amy: i guess im not like most girls then.

the worker comes over with there ice cream and gives it to them

worker: enjoy

Yukio: thank you...that was fast.

Amy: (laughs) ice cream doesnt take that long to just come out of a machine. (both Yukio and Amy laugh)

Yukio: i feel as if i know you to death already.

Amy: (laughs) how?

Yukio: cause my stupid cousin is always talking about you?

Amy: really...what does he say?

Yukio: of how much he li------i mean...you know...isnt this ice cream just really good!

Amy: (laughs) your funny Yukio-san you know that. what were you going to say before you interupted yourself and said that about thei cecream?

Yukio: oh...um...i was going to say of how much he lives his life talking about how he wants to be your friend.

(Yukio thinking in head): damit! thats a stupid cover up Yukio...couldnt you think of something else. i was meaning to say likes you but that god i stopped myself and didnt.

Amy: so do you know who your going up against in the finals?

Yukio: no...i didnt think we were suppose to know.

Amy: yea silly...the host for it was going around personally and telling all the finalist there opponent so theyll be ready.

Yukio: hmmmmmm...thats weird...he never came to me?

Amy: maybe he jsut hasnt gotten to you yet?

Yukio: your probably right. so whos your opponent?

Amy: its Chuudou Sachi. whats bad is i dont know that much about him so i dont have a strategy yet for fighting against him.

Yukio: damn it! this sucks...if i knew my opponent id deffenetly be training and making a strategy for it.

Amy: dont worry hell probably be at your house soon.

Yukio: well...i can help you out when it comes to Chuudou-kun.

Amy: oh really! that would be great!

Yukio: well...first off Chuudou-kun's bloodline is the "Enaji hensei" (Enaji formation)

Amy: what is that?

Yukio: well as you know there is only 4 secret bloodlines...no one knows what those 4 are...i mean yours or mine could be one of the secret bloodlines but nobody knows? anyways i think you already know this but supposivly each secret bloodline is a really powerful bloodline. i always had the thought that chuudou-kun's was one of the secret bloodlines but then again i dont htink it it is. his bloodline can take his Enaji and form it into anyhting he wants...doesnt matter what it is he can make it! with good craftsmenship he can make anything he wants! so no telling what hell throw at you in the finals.

Amy: good...that helps me out alot Yukio-san. now i know what to work on and how to make my defense greater.

Yukio: yea anytime. (looks at the clock on the ichimaru ice cream shop) its 6 o clock...we better start walking back cause itll take us another hour and thirty minuets to get back.

Amy: yea...i totally forgot about that long walk back home.

Yukio: yea i know...its so troublesome.

Yukio and Amy start walking back home and finally get back at 7:30 pm.

Amy: thank you for hanging out with me today Yukio-san.

Yukio: no problem...it was great getting to know you better. (smiles)

Amy: yea...tell Tesku-san i said hello.

Yukio: yea i will.

Amy starts to walk back to her house. Yukio goes inside.

Grandpa Hinshu and Daisuke are watching tv on the couch.

Yukio: hey Grandpa Hinshu...Hkaru-san.

Grandpa Hinshu: did you have some fun today?

Yukio: yea...ive walked so much today...i think im just going to go to bed...WAIT! what about Tesku? is he still otu there?

Grandpa Hinshu: unfortunatley...yes.

Yukio: (gasps) no...what the hell is wrong with you! your his grandpa why would you let him go this far! he could die! Yukio runs to the back yard.

Tesku has bruises all over his body and is trembling so much that he cant move that well at all.

Yukio: no...he can barley even move. (goes back to a past memory)

Grand pa Hinshu: its been a week now Yukio...and youve only gotten 700 tries at opening your inner gate. thats not enough if you want to open it soon. if it takes you 1000 tries your body most likley will shut down and youll die.

(Yukio's eyes widen)

(Yukio thinking in head): im scared of death...this just means i have to try even harder at opening it.

back to the present

Tesku looks over at Yukio. it takes him a little while to turn his head.

Tesku: Yu...ki...o...(smiles slowly) thisll...be...my...thou...thousandth...try.

Yukio: he must not know that the thousandth try is death? wait...(eyes widen) if he does this...hell...

Tesku takes a little while but he slaps his hands together and starts charging.

Tesku: ( and with the little bit of strength Tesku had left he shouted and started to try to open his inner gate.) I WILL MAKE IT THIS TIME! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Yukio: TESKU!!!! NO!!!!!!!!(starts running over to Tesku screaming no) STOP! STOP! DONT DO IT! (Tesku cant hear yukio cause his charging noise is too loud.

(Tesku thinking in head): i feel as if my body has faded away and isnt coming back...i feel half dead. as if this is my last try or something? if i dont get it this time then...my dream...my goals...my life...my family...will all just...

Yukio: TESKU NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Tesku: what is...this feeling?

Yukio is about 5 ft away from Tesku when suddenly Tesku's chest starts to glow and a huge burst of Enaji burst out of him and his arms start flying in back of him and his eyes and mouth start glowing green. Enaji is brusting out of him at a length of 40 ft. and it is destroying everything in its path. Yukio was thrown really far away from the blast. the house starts to shake.

Grandpa Hinshu: what the hell is that?

Daisuke: could it really be that...?

both of them jump up from the couch and go to the back yard and see what is happeneing to Tesku.

Grandpa Hinshu: impossible...how could he in two and a half days? TESKU!!!!!! IM COMING TO HELP YOU!

Daisuke: DONT! if you get in the way of that Enaji youll be torn to threads! here...let me see if this works...us captains have to know the technique for sealing up inner gates. its a must learn. im not for sure why but we have to know it.

Daisuke: (slaps hands together) the throws them to the front of him self. "Release!" a spurt of light goes out of his two hands and into Tesku's chest. "Close!" then Daisuke starts pushing his hands together as if he was trying to crush air. then finally puts them both together. (starts breathing in and out heavily) there.

Tesku falls face flat on the gorund and is unconscious.

Grandpa Hinshu runs over to Tesku.

Grandpa hinshu: no...NO! TESKU! not again. (starts to cry) dotn die on me...TESKU! wake up! wake up! i didnt mean to...i didnt meanto be so careless.

Daisuke teleports over to Yukio and he is unconscious from the blast of the Enaji burst.

Daisuke: (picks him up) ( goes over to Grandpa Hinshu)

Grandpa Hinshu: DAMIT! its all my fault! i failed again...i pushed him too hard to where it killed him.

Daisuke: its not your fault...you didnt push him at all. you did the right thing...you let him have his dream...and go for his goals. you let him obtain it in his own way.

Grandpa hinshu: why! why! did you have to die?!

(starts to rain.)

Daisuke looks up in the sky.

Daisuke: even the heavens be fall this moment.

Diasuke thinking in head): you would think im would be sad that hes dead...but it was for the best. now that Tesku is dead so is Tatsujin. we no longer have to worry about him getting free.

Grandpa Hinshu just continues to scream and cry for Tesku to come back to life.

Daisuke: this isnt what i wanted though...this boy didnt deserve to die...that wasnt Uwuyaku-samas plan anyways...he wanted to save Tesku-san's life not let him die. oh Tesku please come back to life.

inside Tesku

Tesku: (opens up eyes.) where...where am i? im here again? that place that i went when i passed out that one time. ( teh floor is all foggy and you cant even see your feet.) Tesku starts walking and eventually walks into this big room with a globe in the middle of it. inside lies a man that is all black with long horns and sharp finger nails and red eyes.

Tesku: what the?! whos that?

Tatsujin: hm.hm.hm.hm...T..E...S...K..U. you pathetic being...why...tell me why your dead?

Tesku: dead...what do you mean im dead?

Tatsujin: well...3/4 dead that is...if it wasnt for me to be in the way you would be fully dead right now. i have healing powers...im constantly able to heal your body...i should let you die though...for being so worthless. why would i want a body that is worthless...you dotn even know power Enaji?

Tesku: who are you!

Tatsujin: (grins) your life...i am you.

Tesku: me? what? but...how?

Tatsujin: me and you are one Tesku. as you give me more life Enaji i give you mroe srength...and one day we will be one and you will be the most powerful being in the universe.

Tesku:...really?

Tatsujin: the power is already getting to your head...good.

Tesku: tell me...what do i need to do to stay alive?

Tatsujin: give me your hand...and while doing so...you must also shake it.

Tesku: why?

Tatsujin: you must promise me that youll awaken me in you...right now im stuck in here and not able to talk to you unless your minutes away from death. feel that inner power in you and awaken me so i may talk to you when i need to.

Tesku: whats the catch? theres always a catch.

Tatsujin: why would there be a catch. why would i want to hurt this precious body. all im wanting is to give you the power you want.

Tesku: i still dont udnerstand? who are you and how are you in me? are you my conscience or something?

Tatsujin: i am your gurdian...your source of power.

Tesku: you look like a Windigo?

Tatsujin: because i am one...

Tesku: this is all so blurry...i cant understand anything? but he talks about giving me power...and right now that is the thing i need most.

Tatsujin: so...give me your hand.

Tesku: this doesnt seem right...i dotn think so...maybe i dont want to give you my hand.

Tatsujin: YOU FOOL! IF YOU KNOW WHATS RIGHT FOR YOU YOULL DO IT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!

Tesku: his anger is over whelming...its like his anger is death itself. why should i shake your hand!? HUH!?

Tatsujin: if you want power youll do whats right for you! right now with you being worthless to me id rather want you dead...to beable to have my own vessel would be great...but the only reason im keeping you alive right now is because if you die...SO DO I! now take my hand!

Tesku slowly reaches out his hand and grabs Tatsujin's and shakes it.

Tesku: this weird feeling...what is it? then a glimmering light shines between Tatsujin's and Tesku's hand and tatsujin is giving Tesku some life Enaji back to him so he can live. they both let go of each others hands.

Tesku: ...thank you.

Tatsujin: finally...im awaken. i can now talk to you freely and gather life Enaji from you freely too.

Tesku: life Enaji? what the hell you said there was no catch!

Tatsujin: (starts to laugh in an evil way) its your life Enaji for my power Enaji...its already been done boy! theres no turning back now. your fate has been sealed...once i have fully regenerated your body will be mine!

Tesku: so thats what you meant by vessel? taking my life Enaji will kill me.

Tatsujin: exactly...once ive taken all of your life Enaji you will die and i will take over your body.

Tesku: but if you trade me all of your power...you wont have any in the end.

Tatsujin: wrong...once i take over your body ill take over your strength and power as well. you will die...but only your soul will go away.

Tesku: YOU DIRTY SCUM! YOU LIED TO ME!

Tatsujin: look boy...life is tuff...but like i care if you die and i get your body...as long as i can have power and revenge...thats all that matters.

Tesku: (starts to get inraged) starts to make a fist and runs over to punch Tatsujin inside the glass globe.

(Tatsujin puts up his hand and pushes Tesku away with force and lifts him into the air.

Tatsujin: now look boy...ill put on my part of the deal though. during these two years of regeneration youll be getting major stregth and power. youll be able to have what youve always wanted...to be able to be accepted into the Sekai world...am i correct?

Tesku: yes but...why would you do something like this to me?

Tatsujin: like i said...i could care less if you die...all i care about is me and a way for power and revenge. now...it seems as if your grandpa is getting a bit worried...now go! Tatsujin forcfully pushes Tesku back into a circular white portal.

(Tesku takes a huge gasp of air as if he wasnt being able to breathe for a long period of time) (he wakes up in his bed)

Grandpa Hinshu, Daisuke, and Yukio are all in the room sleeping and watching over Tesku. (Yukio opens his eyes)

Yukio: TESKU!!! YOUR ALIVE! (jumps up and hugs Tesku) (his shouting wakes up grandpa Hinshu and Daisuke)

Grandpa Hinshu: TESKU! ...Tesku my boy! gets up and hugs him.

Tesku: what is with you guys...im just fine... all i did was have another bad dream about windigos.

Yukio: huh? do you not remember last night?

Tesku: no...not really...the last thing i remember is training to open up my inner gates.

Grandpa Hinshu:...i still cant believe it. (smiles at Tesku)

Tesku: cant beilve what?

Grand pa Hinshu: my son...you have done it...you have opened up your inner gates! you can now use power Enaji. you have shown me that you are maturing by the second...no man in history has opened up there gates in 2 and a half days. i dont even think i did...

Daisuke: im not even sure if Uwuyaku-sama did...and hes the most powerful man i know.

Yukio: you never gave up Tesku...never...you never once stopped to take a breathe...or eat or sleep or anything! your the greatest person i know! you work hard and strong for something. were all so proud of you and so happy for you...it just shows that your one step closer to obtaining your dream.

Grandpa Hinshu: and Tesku...were all here to support you...me...yukio...and Hikaru-san too.

Tesku: thank you all so much!...you have supported me so much while i was training to open my inner gates. i think that is the reason i was able to do it...was from your guyses support. just by you guys letting me do it with out a break supported me enough...it showed that you respected me and cared.

Yukio: you really dont remember what happened last night?

Tesku: nope.

Daisuke: its better if he doesnt know.

Tesku: well...NOW WE NEED TO TRAIN FOR A POWER ENAJI MOVE!

grandpa Hinshu: whoa! whoa! slow down there...you have had a really rough past few days. you deffinatly need to take a rest.

Tesku: but i feel just fine...actually i feel more energized then ever. let me prove it! (jumps out of bed and starts running round and doing jumping jacks.

Grandpa Hinshu: stop it! stop it! your going to re open your wounds!

Tesku: what wounds? (Tesku taeks off his bandages from his chest and arms and everywhere else and is perfectly fine. there is on longer any bruises or cuts or open wounds. everyhting is healed.

Grandpa hinshu: impossible...how?

Yukio: Tesku is something else...this boy is amazing.

Daisuke thinking in head): hmmmmmmm...i wonder if it could be Tatsujin-kun in him? that must have healed him up over night.

Grand pa Hinshu: Hikaru-san...would you know how he healed up so quickly?

Daisuke: um sorry...not a clue.

Yuki: BREAKFAST IS READY!

Grandpa Hinshu: it seems as if my servent never seeses to fail me. (everyone laughs)

Tesku: WELL LETS EAT! (Tesku runs down stairs and Daisuke and Grandpa Hinshu follow him.)

Yukio: dont ever give up...on your dream...Tesku. (goes back to the memories of Tesku claiming that hell be the greatest fighter out there. and Tesku saying that hell never give up on his dream.) (then smiles and starts to walk down stairs)

back in the past at 8:50 pm.

number's 6 and 4 are standing in front of the Sekai world wall. there is 5,000 Sekai world soldiers in a huge group protecting the wall.

number 6: intriging...it looks as if there thousands this time number 4.

number 4: (eyes widen and hes smiling) yes...a challenge...just what i wanted.

number 6: do you think we can handle them all?

number 4: count to 100...and well see.

number 6: do you think you can kill them all in 100 seconds eh? id love to see this one.

number 4: stay back...if you get in my way ill kill you.

number 6: very well...have fun.

number 6 steps back

number 4 slaps his hands together...then jumps into the air and holds out his hands. "Seki no sono doragon" (gate of the dragon) huge flames emit from number 4's palms and a huge gate way forms. inside of it is a portal."kasai hyougou" (fire emblem) then little fire dragons start coming out of the gateway...thousands of them are picking up the sekai world soldier and thowing them into the portal once they get thown into the portal there body desenigrates and only bone is left. number 4 makes the dragons go away and starts to pull back wiht his hands and all of the sekai world soldiers are getting sucked into the portal and instantly dieing.

number 6: 99...100. (right at 100 the 5,000 soldier was sucked in and dead.)

number 4 closes the gate way and it goes away.

number 6: so intriging.

number 4: lets move on...it is now 8:59...we have 1 min. kill anybody in your way.

they finally get to the building and enter it.

soldier: hey! you! where do you think your going! this is an off limits area! (number 6 takes out a card and throws it at the soldier and he turns to dust and dies.)

number 4: fool (keeps on walking)

then 100 soldiers come up to the hall way and take out there swords and start charging at number 4 and 6.

number 4: this isnt a challenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL THEM ALLLL NOWWW!!!!!!

number 6 takes out a deck of cards and pulls a card out...nice...just the one i needed. takes the card and faces it at the soldiers charging at him. "hyaku kihaku" (hundred souls) then 100 spirits come flying out of the card and start shooting through all of the soldiers and taking out there souls then flying back into the card. he collects all 100 souls of the soldiers and brings them back into the card. be then puts it back into his deck and puts it back into his pocket.

number 6: yes...more souls to add to my collection.

number 4: move on. its 9:05...weve only 15 minutes left...damit hurry!

number 4: use soul keeper.

number 6: you know i cant just use what i want...i have to choose a card out of my deck...what it wants to give me is what i get.

number 4: i should kill you right now you worthless being!

number 6: calm down...dont get so pressured. (takes out deck) (then picks a card from it) oooooo youll like this one number 4.

number 4: what is it?

number 6: soul guardian.

number 4: ive never seen you use it?

number 6 throws the card " Release!" and a spirit ghost grim reeper puffs out of the card with a scythe. Now go and kill everyone in your path and this building. the grim reaper does so and kills every soldier in its path.

number 6: now the path is clear.

number 4: maybe you arent so worthless after all.

number 6: (smiles)

number 4: dont smile at me! (starts to walk)

they eventually get to the cell where Zetsumei 7 resides.

there is 20 soldiers guaurding there cell along with zetsumei 7 being hand cuffed and locked into there chairs inside there cell because the wall is down.

number 6: GRIM REAPER! the grim reaper appears and kills all the 20 soldiers in its path. "Reverse!" the grim reaper goes back into the card. good.

number 4 and 6 go over to the cell.

number 5: (looks up) what took you so long? (all the others look up)

number 4: hmph...shut the hell up...i could have left you in here to rot and die...but i only did this for Dawn-sama.

number takes 20 cards out of his deck and throw them each at each of the hand cuffs around each of the members hands. it breaks them off. then he takes another 20 out and throws them at there feet area to take those hand cuffs off. you are now free.

number 7: hmph...puts hand out and opens a yellow portal. all 5 of the members go through it immediatly. it shuts and number's 4 and 6 are left behind.

number 4: alright...its time to fall out the plan.

both number 4 and number 6 start running through the prison with great speed wiht there arms flowing in the wind behind them so they can run faster. they eventually get outside and number 4 jumps in the air. "Doragon bakudan" (dragon bomb) number 4 tilts his head back then throws it forward and shoots a humongous about 400 ft fire bomb at the building and it blows up into pieces and is demolished.

number 6: boom!...and then there was none. (laughs)

number 4 falls to the ground and lands on his feet. then he opens a yellow portal up and he goes through it.

number 6: just a nihility now...(goes through the portal and then the portal shuts.)

Uwuyaku: no...!


	8. Chapter 8

Final Kingdom ch 1 sec 8: "Dawn of a New Era"

Its a hot and windy day in the outskirts of the dessert. number's 4 and 6 come out of a yellow portal. both of them start to walk down the blazing hot sand with wind gushing everywhere. there black cloaks are flying in the wind. they walk for sometime...until they come upon a man wearing a brown cloak. the brown cloak is all raged up with rips and tears all through it. it is hard for number's 4 and 6 to make out what is in the distance because the wind is blowing the sand everywhere making it hard to see anything. eventually they come upon the man. number's 4 and 6 are about 20 feet in front of the man. both number's 4 and 6 and the man in the brown cloak are just starring at each other.

Number 4: get out of the way. (says in an evil way)

they all just continue to stare at each other with their cloaks blowing in the wind and sand.

The man then suddenly opens his eyes and they start to glow white. He opens his eyes in a shocking way. Number 6 can see the eyes glowing in the darkness of the mans brown hood. Number 6 is in a shock...but has a more intrigued look on his face.

Number 4: hm..hm.hm.hm.hm (laughs in an evil deep voice way) he has the Gyakuten.

Number 6: I didn't know we'd be falling out Dawn-sama's plan already? And we haven't even been able to go to the meeting yet. (laughs)

Number 6: id be impossible to take his bloodline though. If only we had Ziekku in the clan again.

Number 4: (glares over at number 6 in an evil way) when did I say you could speak?!

Number 6: hmph...

number 4: well knock him out and take him back to the hide out.

The whole time the man in the brown cloak was glaring at both number's 4 and 6. he was as still as a wooden board the whole time.

Number 6: (laughs) do you have staring problems?

Number 4: grrrrrrr I told you not to spe----

number 4 gets cut off and the man in the brown cloak teleports passed number 6 and is about 7 feet in back of numbers 4 and 6.he is facing the back of them. The man has a grin on his face.

Number 4 is turned looking at number 6 in shock. Hes in shock because the man teleported too fast for the eye to even see him move.

Then out of no where a huge slice goes down the side of number 6 and a ton of blood comes gushing out of number 6's side.

Number 6: ugh...ugh...wha...the?...how...?(struggles to say it...also says it in a way like hes about to die.)

number 4 turns his head and looks at the man. When number 4 turns his head he turns it like a robot. His eyes are bulging with rage and red veins are going through them.

Number 6: how...could you...be ...so careless?(struggles to say it again)

number 6 is on the ground on his knees in pain. Then suddenly number 4 turns and looks at number 6 and smacks him in the face and he goes flying back.

Number 4: (laughs) worthless. (turns back and looks at the man)

number 4: intriguing...? not even Dawn-sama can move that fast. (grips his hands into fist's.)

number 4 starts to shake with rage. As if he was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself. He is grinning with his raging eyes with red veins.

Number 4: is this a challenge I see?...ARE YOU A CHALLENGE!?

Number 4 starts screaming at the man. The man just continues to stare at number 4. then closes his eyes.

number 4: if you wont answer...THEN ILL SEE FOR MYSELF!!!! NUMBER 6! dont get in my way...or ill kill you!

Number 4: this is so intriguing! (smirks)

the man opens his eyes again. Then suddenly teleports over to number 4 and while teleporting he took out his sword but number 4 was quick enough to take out his sword and deflect the mans sword. The man then jumps off of number 4 and lands on the ground. He then throws his sword at number 4 and detaches it in half and has both parts of the sword on string and is throwing the two swords at number 4. but number 4 is deflecting all the attacks that the man is throwing at him. Then the man rips back his two swords and attaches them back together.

Number 4: this is no challenge?...what in the hell! Use the power that you did before!!!! GIVE ME A CHALLEN----

then the man suddenly teleports over to number 4 cutting off what he said and looks him in the eyes with the Gyakuten.

Number 4: these eyes...are so intriguing.

The man then shoots number 4 back by just looking at him and number 4 goes flying in the sky. The man then teleports into the sky and takes out his sword and slices number 4 and shoots him back to the ground and number 4 hits the ground and makes a huge crater and sand goes everywhere along with dust. Once the dust goes away number gets up out of the crater.

Number 4: now thats the power I was talking about!!!!! use it again! Give me a challenge!!!! youll have to do better then that if you want to kill me!!!!!!!!

number 6: number 4 is smart to not attack the man back. Now he can see the mans weaknesses and his abilities. Of what I can see so far...number 4 is going to lose. This man is way to powerful. Is there really someone out there that is stronger then a zetsumei 7 member?

The man is just standing there staring at number 4 again.

Number 4: what is your problem? WHY ARENT YOU ATTACKING ME! WHEN YOU DONT TALK TO ME OR ANSWER ME AND JUST IGNORE ME!...IT REALLY PISSES ME THE HELL OFF!

Man: hmph..."Ketteiteki**Gyakuten"** (final reversal) the mans eyes change form from what they were before.

Number 4 thinking in head: impossible... the other person that we stole the Gyakuten from didnt have that technique...Dawn-sama talked about the Ketteiteki Gyakuten. That it is impossible to obtain...he also wanted it...so how can this man be this powerful to be able to obtain it?

Number 4: I dont know who you are but...your end is near.

The man then teleports over to number 4 and grabs his neck and lifts him into the air. He starts to choke him and look straight into number 4's eyes. Suddenly a card is thrown at the man and blows the man up shooting him a little ways back. Number 4 turns and looks at number 6.

number 4: I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!!

number 6: this man is too fast and powerful...we have to retreat!

Number 4: do you think I would ever give up a challenge!!!??? HUH!? But...ive tried everything...nothing works on this guy. For the fact that he has the Gyakuten its like all my attacks are worthless! Since he can dodge them all!.

Number 6: then lets use the unavoidable attack.

Number 4: hmph...this really pisses me off. To know that theres someone out there stronger then me...but...he actually gave me a challenge...and for that I must be grateful.

Number 4: who ever you are...i must say...thank you for giving me a challenge. But im through with playing games.

Number 6 then starts to run at the man and then jumps high into the sky and pulls out a deck of cards. Then he takes all the cards and throws them at the man.

Number 6: hmph...lets just see how your Gyakuten can stand up against a duel attack! "Chi **shaffuru" (thousand shuffle) **

**then number 4 tilts back his head and throws it up and starts breathing fire all over the cards setting the cards on fire.**

**Number 4: **** "****kyousei** doragon **kokyuu"** (Great dragon breathe) theres no way he can dodge all 1000 of these fire cards.

The cards are a few feet away from the man now. They are flying at the man with great speed. But once they get to the man, the man starts dodging every one of the cards. Hes standing in the same spot just moving his body and being able to dodge them that way. The man dodges them all and all the cards are stuck in the sand.

Man: a meaningless effort.

Number 4 thinking in head: impossible...no one has ever been able to dodge me and number 6's combined attack. How in the hell did he do that?

The man starts to laugh.

Number 4: whats so funny the move isnt over!!!!! (number 4 pulls out his hand straight forward and closes it as if he was squishing something in his hand.) AHHHH!!!! now explode! Right as the cards were about to explode the man does something.

Man: neither is mine. "sutansu" (Stance) the man gets in pose. "Gyaku" (reverse) the cards lift up from the sand and turn towards numbers 4 and 6. he shoots the cards at them.

Number 4: what the hell!? How could he do that!?

Then right before the cards were going to hit number 4 and 6. number 6 takes out a card and the card expands into a huge card that is like a shield to protect them from the cards getting thrown.

Man: it is a technique that will reverse someones attack back at them. But that should be the least of your worries right now.

Number 6: number 4 we have to leave now! Were going to lose!

Number 4: shut the hell up!!!! I wont lose! Not to some scum like him!

The man then teleports over to number 4 and takes out his sword again and swings it at number 4 but number 4 dodges it by jumping back. Number 4 then takes out his sword and the man goes in to strike number 4 but he counters it with his sword. The man grabs number 4's sword and throws it far away. Then he starts slicing number 4 up and wont stop. He then stabs number 4 in the chest. And rips out the sword and picks him up and throws him on the ground. Number 4 coughs up blood.

Number 4: yes...give me more! Give me more of a challenge!

Number 4 is all bloody lying on the floor on his knees breathing in and out heavily.

Number 6: this man is too persistent. We cant even lay a single scratch on him.

The man then walks over to number 4 and puts the tip of his sword to number 4's throat.

Number 4: go ahead. Kill me...obviously if I cant beat you then im not worthy of living. (laughs in an evil way) KILL ME ALREADY! I DARE YOU!

The man hesitates to kill number 4.

number 4:what!? Do you not have the guts to do it! KILL ME YOU FUCKER!!!

number 6: this isnt good...number 4 is being so careless.

The man then tilts back his sword as if he was ready to strike number 4 and kill him. He goes for it and pulls it forward to pierce through number 4's throat.

Number 6: STOP!!!!

number 6 then throws a card at the sword and it turns the sword so it stabs number 4 in the chest instead of the throat.

Number 4: ugh...heh...heh..heh...looks like you had the guts.

The man just stares at number 4. he then looks up at number 6 and looks back at number 4. he then titls back his sword again...getting ready to make another strike at number 4. but number 6 teleports over in front of number 4 to protect him. He takes out a card to use as a sword in a way and he deflects the mans sword and is guarding the mans sword.

Number 6: please ...i beg of you...dont kill him.

Man: why do you care if he dies? He could careless about you.

Number 6: because he contains something important that our clan needs.

Man: what?

Number 6: "Sono Maboroshi Manako" (The Dream Eye)

number 4: (coughs up blood) ugh. I cant move. (laughs inside head) its a meaningless effort to try and take this guy out. But I wonder what number 6 has up his sleeve?

Number 6 thinking in head): ive already told this man a part of Zetsumei 7's plan. Doing that can get me killed in the clan. Theres only one way out of this.

Man thinking in head:) another eye technique? But how? I thought Gyakuten was the only eye technique out there? What is this eye technique anyways? Could it be more powerful then Gyakuten?

The man then stops dazing off and looks at number 6. he gives an evil glare at him.

Man: im sick of playing around. I want your existence to be no more.

The man then tilts his sword back again. Getting ready to swing it at number 6 to kill him.

Number 6: WAIT! Before you kill me. Think something through first. I could be of some help to you!

The man puts his sword to his side.

Man: this better be good. My patience is at least.

Number 6: our clan...Zetsumei 7 is looking for a new leader. Someone great...someone powerful. Someone like us. Someone with no background. You fit that description just right I think.

Number 6 then lifts his head up from looking down. He has a grin on his face.

Number 6: join us. We need you! Our clan isn't strong enough with only 6 members. With a member like you it would be like we had 20 members in the group. Your just that powerful.

Man thinking in head): hmmmmmm...this...Zetsumei 7. sounds just like what I need for my follwers. And this dream eye sounds intriguing. But what if its a trap? It doesnt matter anyway...cause if it is. Ill just destroy them all.

Man: so if I join your clan...i will be leader?

Number 6: yes. We will all obey you and your orders givin to the clan.

Number 6 thinking in head): this is the only way I can think of getting out of this mess. If I go back with this man and number 4 and get to the rest of the clan we can all gang up on him and kill him. This is the only way I can think of saving me and number 4's lives. Number 2 would be the new leader. And everyone would go 1 rank up a number. Theres no way the clan would just let this guy become leader.

Man: hmph...i accept.

Number 6 thinking in head): yes...my ass is saved now.

Number 4 thinking in head): you stupid fucker number 6. what do you think your doing? This isnt going to work.

Man: well then. (puts his sword in his sheaf) lets head to the hideout.

Number 6: yes. (number 6 gets on his knees and puts number 4's arm around his kneck and picks him up to carry him.)

number 4: start praying.

Number 6 starts walking down the dessert again with number 4 wrapped around his neck. The man follows them.


End file.
